Steven Universe and the Dragon Riders
by Cpt. Leo
Summary: After a mission, Pearl and Garnet found an artifact like a cube, which teleports Steven and the gang to a new world. First they thought they were traveled back in time until they found something gems don't remember existed on Earth. Dragons!
1. Chapter 1 - The Port Cube

Steven Universe and the Dragon Riders

Disclaimer - I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.

Chapter 1 - The Port Cube.

It was Monday morning and a normal day for Beach City. In the beach house, which is located under a giant statue on beach, Steven was reading a book. He is a 14 years old boy. Has brown-black hair, fatty, and out of all, he has a gem on his bellybutton. That's because he is not completely human. He is a hybrid of an alien and a human. His mother was a gem called Rose Quartz and father is a human called Greg Universe. So you can see he is not a normal child. Because of that, he live with his guardians Crystal Gems. Crystal Gems are a rebel team who rebelled against the Great Diamond Authority to protect the Earth from evil gems who need to destroy planets by making more gems from the life the plant. However, only three of the crystal gems are remaining on earth currently. And one of them is sleeping on the couch near the window. She is Amethyst. She has a purple skin, white long hair and a purple gem on her chest. She is a little taller than Steven. Suddenly someone knocked the door.

"Steven". A girl shouted from the outside.

"Connie, come in." Said Steven while opening the door for Connie.

This girl is a new member of the Crystal Gems. And Steven's knight. And, his Girlfriend. She is here to take sword fighting lessons from Pearl. She is Stevens's sidekick on missions. Mostly on corrupted gem hunting missions.

"Where's Pearl. Is she here?" Asked Connie.

"Well, no. She is on a mission with Garnet." Said Steven.

"You mean we don't have training today?"

"No we have. They went earlier. Amethyst said that they will come now."

"Okay. I think they will come now."

As soon as she said that, a beam of light emerged from the crystalline platform in the house with a sound and came Pearl and Garnet from it.

"What! Since when did you had future vision?" Said Steven smiling.

This Pearl and Garnet are Steven's other guardians. Pearl is a skinny women with a white skin. She had a peach colored pointy hair. Her gem is located on her forehead which is like a big white pearl.

The other person is Garnet. She is a tall gem and have a stoic look. She had an Afro style black hair and a red skin. She wore a visor. She had two reddish gems on her palms. She is the current leader of the Crystal Gems.

"Aaaaaargh" Amethyst screamed while waking up. "Argh. You've done it again."

"Sorry. We can't warp without making a sound." Said Pearl.

"Pearl, Garnet. What happened? Was the mission successful?" Asked Steven.

"Yes but kind of, strange" Said Garnet.

"Strange?" Asked Connie.

"Yes look, we found this." Said Pearl while taking a cube from her gem. It was made from some kind of crystalline stone. It was divided to 9 parts on each face and had six different colors on each part.

"What's that?" Asked Amethyst.

"I don't know exactly. But this rows can be rotated. This is something called a port cube." Said pearl.

"Wait a second. I think I know what that is." Said Connie.

"You are."

"Ar... at least something like that."

"What?"

"A Rubik Cube"

"Rubik What?" Asked Amethyst.

"A Rubik Cube. It's a cube. It has 6 different colors on each face and they are divided to 9 parts and they can be rotated. Just like that. Once it is scrambled, it can't be solved easily. There's a method for that."

"Do you know that method?" Asked Pearl.

"Yes"

"Can you solve this?" Asked Pearl while handing over the cube to Connie.

"I'll see."

Then Connie began to solve it. First, she solved the first layer and then the second layer. Now she is in the finale step.

"Now… right, R U Ri U R Ui Ri Ui R2."

Finally, she solved it.

"Wow Connie. You are amazing." Steven complimented.

"Thanks" Said Connie while returning it to Pearl.

"Right, now what?" Asked pearl.

"Pearl Look out!" Screamed Garnet.

But it was too late. Suddenly a white light like a laser shot out from the cube and a portal was opened.

"What's happening?"

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here." Said garnet.

But no one was able to get out of there. Suddenly the portal started to suck everything in.

"Everyone, hold on to something." Screamed Steven.

But again, no one was able to hold on to something. So every one of them fall to the portal making their attempts fail.

Author's Note – Here's the first chapter of the Steven Universe and the Dragon Riders. Its little short but this is my first fanfiction. Sorry I'm new to this. Also, I'm not English and still learning it so there might have some grammar mistakes so if there is, please point them for me. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Strange New World

Disclaimer – I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.

Chapter 2 – A Strange New World.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH….." Everyone screamed when they exit the portal. Unfortunately, the portal opened above the ground. Actually in the sky.

While they were falling, Steven made a bubble around him and Connie. Amethyst turned into a helicopter and caught Pearl and Garnet. However, they were falling very high. So Steven's bubble shattered after they fall on to a tree and they fall to the ground hard, without any protection.

"Steven!" "Connie!" Screamed Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst and they ran towards Steven and Connie. Steven watched them running towards them and then he became unconscious.

\- After few hours… -

"Argh…" Steven opened his eyes slowly. Pearl saw Steven.

"Steven! You alright?" asked Pearl.

"What happened?" Asked Steven.

"You and Connie fall to the ground without the bubble and then you both became unconscious." Said Garnet.

"Steven you woke up. Are you okay?" asked Connie.

"Yeah, What about you?" Asked Steven.

"Yeah, I'm okay, but do you know where we are?"

That's the first time Steven looked around them. And that's when Steven noticed that they are not in Beach City anymore. They are in a middle of a big jungle. But it was far more different then the jungle in Beach City.

"I don't know. How did we came here?"

"It's the cube. That's what brought as here" said pearl.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have solved that cube." Said Connie.

"Hey don't blame yourself. You didn't know what's gonna happen when you solve it. You just tried to help us." Said Steven.

"Yeah, even Garnet didn't saw it earlier." Added Amethyst.

"Thanks guys." Said Connie.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH]

"What's that?" Asked Connie and Steven together.

"I told you I heard a sound like that. But you didn't believe me." Said Amethyst.

Suddenly the trees before them started to shake and everyone took their weapons and get readied for anything that's going to come. Suddenly a strange creature jumped in front of them. That creature had a dark brown, hard skin. Two small wing on its back and a tail like a mace.

"Th.. th.. that's a..a.. groncle." Said pearl in a surprised tone.

"What! How did you know that?" asked Amethyst.

"We don't have time to explain. Lets get out of here." Said Garnet.

[aaarrrrggggghhhhhh] the creature identified as a groncle screamed and spit lava from its mouth.

"Look out!" said Steven while pulling Connie Aside.

"Leave us alone." Said Garnet while hitting the creature with her gauntlets.

[aaaaaarrrrrrrggghhh] It screamed in pain and flew away using its tiny wings.

"Pearl, what's that?" asked Steven.

"It's a fire breather." Answered Pearl.

"You mean, like dragons?"

"But there are not existing. They are mythical creatures." Said Connie.

"That's the problem I have too" said Pearl.

"How do you know about them?"

Again, they heard another creature screaming.

"Let's talk about that later. First we have to find a safe place for shelter." Said Garnet.

They walked in the jungle looking for a safe place for shelter. After a while they found a cove. Also it's a beautiful place.

"Good, Steven, Connie, Amethyst, you stay here. Pearl, let's go and find some clues." Said Garnet.

\- Meanwhile… -

"Aaaa Hiccup, what did you saw again?" Asked a well-built boy fling on a giant red dragon with massive wings and horns on its head.

"Argh… I'm saying this the fifth time Snotlout. I saw a big white circle opened out of thin air and some people fall from it." Said a thin boy riding a lengthy black dragon. He had a prosthetic leg. He is Hiccup. And he is the leader of them team.

"Aaaaa hahahahahahaaha…." Snotlout and a boy and a girl riding a two headed dragon burst to laugh. This boy and girl are twins. The boy is Tuffnut and the girl is Ruffnut. Both of them had a long hair. They are the jokers of the team.

"This is a joke for you, isn't it?" said a girl riding a blue colored dragon. It had a spikey tail. She is Astrid. And the strategist of the team.

"Listen, this is hard to believe but Hiccup never do any jokes like Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Said a fatty boy riding on a groncle dragon. He is the most intelligent person of the team.

"Okay" said Snotlout accepting the defeat.

"I can't also believe this but that's what I saw." Said Hiccup. "Okay this is the place, me and Astrid look here. Fighlegs, Snotlout, you two search left. Ruff, Tuff, you two right."

With that, everyone started to search the places they were appointed.

"Hiccup, Any idea about who might be the people you saw." Asked Astrid while searching the area with Hiccup.

"I don't know. They looks like Humans. Two are small, probably Children. One is like about the size of snotlout. Others are tall." Said Hiccup.

"Aaaa Hiccup, you might need to see this." Said Astrid. "You said a pinkish bubble form around two of them and they fall onto a tree. This might be it" Said Astrid pointing to a big broken branch of a tree.

"With the look of this, I think so. But the bubble shattered, but there's no any pieces of it anywhere.

"That's what I thought too."

"They are looking for us." Said Pearl. She and Garnet is hiding behind a bush. "Look, that blue dragon. It's a Deadly Nader, just like that dragon we saw in that computer. But there wasn't any information about that other dragon.

"Yes. Let's return and tell others about this." Said Garnet and then they turned to go to the cove. But Hiccup's dragon heard them.

"Hm… Toothless, found something." Asked Hiccup. But got no answer. "Toothless?" Turned Hiccup but he didn't saw Toothless. But he saw the bushes near him shaking. "Toothless?"

"Hiccup, what happened?" asked Astrid.

"Toothless got something, let's go."

\- After a while… -

"Argh…. This is boring." Said Amethyst lying on a rock.

"Maybe we travelled in time." Said Connie.

"Amethyst, did you ever saw dragons or ever heard about dragons like that?" Asked Steven.

"Only in your books. But never a dragon like that."

"Nope, we didn't time travelled because gems live on earth for 5000 years. So if there were dragons existed on earth in the past, then they must remember it."

"If that's true, this can't be earth. But how did pearl know about them?" said Connie.

"I don't know, let's ask her."

"They are coming."

"At last, did you found something?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes, we saw two dragons with a girl and a boy." Said Pearl.

"What happened? Did the dragons attacked them?" asked Connie.

"No, they came on the dragons."

"What!?" said Connie and Steven in Unison.

"Yes they are-"

"They are here." Said Garnet summoning her gauntlets.

Suddenly Toothless came to cove and stayed staring at them.

"It's that dragon. Everybody get ready." Said Pearl while summoning her spear. Amethyst summoned her whip Connie unsheathed her sword.

Seeing this, Toothless growled at them and jump forward. Pearl, Garnet and Amethyst got into action while Steven and Connie stayed behind.

Suddenly, Toothless fired a fire ball at them. It's like blue plasma ball. Gems quickly dodged it and a little explosion happened with the impact.

"Its attack is also different then others." Said Pearl. Then she shoot three lasers from the tip of her spear towards Toothless. But he dodged it easily.

"What! How did you? This dragon is really special."

Then Toothless fired two more fire balls.

"Compliment later, first fight." Said Amethyst dodging the attack.

"Hey over here." Shouted Garnet hitting her knuckles each other. Then Toothless looked at her opening an attack for Amethyst.

"You really is a trouble. Isn't it?" said Amethyst while wrapping her whip around Toothless's mouth. "Your chance boss."

"Got it." Then Garnet walked towards Toothless who is struggling to break free of Amethyst. Seeing this Toothless tried to back off but fail because of the strength of Amethyst. Then Garnet raised her hand for an attack.

"Nooo…" shouted Steven.

"Huh."

"Steven! What are you doing?" asked Pearl.

"Don't hart him. Look at him. He is scared." Said Steven.

"But -" Garnet tried to say but interrupted by a Silver shield, which was flew and hit between Garnet and Toothless.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Dragon Training Academy

**Disclaimer – I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

Chapter 3 – The Dragon Training Academy.

"Leave him alone…" suddenly Hiccup came towards them screaming. Astrid was also with him. She had an battle axe with her. They stopped between Garnet and Toothless and Hiccup picked up his shield. Astrid tried cut the whip using her axe.

"Who are you?" Asked Garnet. And that's when they saw one of Hiccup's leg have a prosthetic part.

"First of all who are you?"

"Why isn't this breaking?" said Astrid while trying to break Amethyst's whip.

"It's harder than you think to break it. Isn't it?" said Amethyst.

"What do you want? Why are you attacking us?" Asked Hiccup.

"That monster is the one who attacked us first." Said Pearl.

"What? A monster. You call Toothless a MONSTER?" shouted Hiccup in a threatening voice.

"This is not good. We have to do something." Said Connie looking at Steven. But he already up to something. He ran towards Hiccup and Garnet.

"ENOUGH…" said Steven getting into the middle of the two looked at him confused. Even Toothless?

"Steven is right. There is no point in fighting." Said Garnet, putting her Gauntlets away. "Amethyst release him."

"What Garnet but-"

"You must promise us that you won't attack us." Added Garnet, interrupting Pearl.

"As long as you won't, we won't attack either." Said Hiccup.

"Agreed, release him." With that, everyone sheathed there weapons. Actually Connie only. Because gems didn't sheathed there weapons or something. They just vanished leaving Hiccup and Astrid in questions.

'How did they done that? Are they really gods like snotlout said?' thought Hiccup.

"Okay, first of all, lets introduce each other." Said Steven.

"Okay, I'm Hiccup." Begin Hiccup. But Amethyst burst to laugh, hearing his name.

"Amethyst" Connie elbowed to stop her.

"Sorry about her." Said Steven apologizing.

"Okay no problem. And, this is Astrid, that's Toothless." Said Hiccup pointing to the girl and the dragon.

"Toothless? But he have teeth."

"He he, long story. I'll tell you later."

"Right, I'm Steven Universe, This is Connie Maheswaran, that's Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst."

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst? They are gems." Asked Astrid.

"Yeah that's right because they are gems, living gems."

"You never heard of us?" asked Pearl.

"Never" said Hiccup.

"This is getting complicated now. If they never heard of us, why did it brought us here?"

"A… excuse me, can you tell us why did you came here? Are you some kind of gods or something?" asked Hiccup.

"God? Oh yeah.. I'm a god… everyone must worship me…" joked Amethyst jumping on to rock and pose like a hero.

"Argh…" Pearl face palmed. "Okay, we are not any god like you thinking. We are the Crystal Gems."

"Crystal Gems?" said Hiccup.

"Yes, me, Garnet and Amethyst here are aliens called gems. And these two are humans just like you."

"Then why do you came here? And what is an alien."

"Aliens, oh right aliens are creatures came from other worlds. And we weren't meant to come here. We had an accident. Pearl and Garnet found a cube while in mission and it accidently turned on and it brought us to this world." Explained Steven.

"This world? Other worlds? Wait you came from a different world?" asked Hiccup amazed.

"Yup"

"There are other worlds like this?" Joined Astrid.

"Yes, Billions of them." Said Pearl.

"What? but how? Where?"

"Let's talk about that later, because, it's kind of complicated."

"Right"

"Now, all we need is to go home." Said Connie.

"Okay we'll help you but first let's go to the dragon academy. I'll talk to my dad." Said Hiccup.

"Look out!" shouted Garnet pushing Pearl aside from a fire came from sky.

"Need any help?" asked Snotlout riding his dragon above.

"What are you doing?" asked Fighlegs who is right next to Snotlout.

"Why?"

"Hey you promised." Said Amethyst.

"oh guys I'm really sorry." Said Hiccup. "Snotlout, they are good come here."

"What did you said?" asked Snotlout pretending he did not hear it. How ever, he done a little mistake bringing Stormfly, Astrid's dragon with them.

"Huh… Stormfly." Astrid signaled her dragon. Then the obedient dragon wagged her tail towards Snotlout, shooting a spike at him. And in the attempt to dodge. He lost his balance and fall to the pond beyond him.

"Haha haha….." Seeing this, Steven, Amethyst and Connie burst to laugh.

"Hey, why did you done that. Don't you even understand a joke?" Complained Snotlout.

* * *

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Steven and Connie shouted in joy.

"Looks like you two enjoing the ride, isn't it?" Said Hiccup looking at the two riders behind him.

"Why not, this is so much fun." Exclaimed Amethyst who is behind Fishlegs, riding on Meatlug.

"Steven careful, you will fall." Said Pearl in afraid of the safety of the kids.

"Don't worry, with me and Toothless here, nothing will happen to them. Isn't it Toothless?" said Hiccup. Toothless put his Tongue out like a dog and smiled showing that he agree with Hiccup.

"He he, he is awesome." Said Connie.

"Hey, you didn't introduced yourself yet." Said Fishlegs.

"Oh sorry, I'm Steven Universe. This is Connie Maheswaran, that's Garnet, and that's Pearl, and the one behind you is Amethyst.

"Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst? They are-"

"Yes they are names of gems. And we are living Gems." Said Amethyst.

"What, they must worth a lot." Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah, but you may never worth like them." Said Ruffnut, leading to a fight.

"What did you said?" And done, they began to fight.

"You mean, you are gems, but alive?" Asked Fishlegs to understand the fact better.

"That's what they told idiot." Said Snotlout riding on his dragon Hookfang with Garnet Behind him.

"Yes, we are beings called gems." Said Garnet. Then she saw Pearl keep looking at the kids afraid. "Pearl, don't worry, nothing will happen to them."

"You sure?"

"Come on Pearl. You know about Garnet." Said Amethyst.

"Ask, I know about Hiccup and Toothless well. They won't let anything happen to them." Said Astrid to Pearl behind her.

"And done. Welcome to the Dragon Academy." Said Hiccup, finally arrived at the Dragon Academy.

It was made on top of a little cliff near an island. There was a bridge that connected the island and the cliff. The Academy was like an arena. It had a net made of big iron chains on top of it. At the entrance, there was a picture of a dragon like Toothless (The symbol on Hiccup's shield.)

"Wow! This is the place you training your dragons." Asked Steven amazed.

"That's right. This is the Dragon Academy of Berk." Exclaimed Hiccup.

"Well, where's the trainers?" asked Pearl.

"What? Can't you see? They right in front of you." Said Snotlout.

"What! You are the trainers? But isn't it dangerous. And your parents give permissions for that?"

"We are Vikings. Danger is normal for us." Said Astrid.

"That's right. I'm the best one. Isn't it?" Said Snotlout proudly and tried to place his hand on Astrid's shoulder. But Astrid quickly grabbed his hand and flipped it behind.

"Arr..arr..arr… careful…. It will break." Shouted Snotlout.

"Shut up Snotlout. Everyone knows who is the best." said Astrid, releasing him.

"Wow Astrid. I can say without a doubt you will be a great warrior in the future." Said Pearl.

"Thanks."

"Okay, what are we do now? We need to find a way to go home." asked Steven.

"Yes we have to go quickly. My parents will be scared." Said Connie.

"Don't worry. We will find a way." Said Hiccup. "I will go talk to my dad. You guys keep talking." With that, Hiccup returned to the village. But nobody talked for a moment. Until Pearl Broke the silence.

"So, a Deadly Nadder. A wise, loyal dragon." Said Pearl to Astrid.

"Yes it is, Storm- wait a second. If this is the first time you came here, and never saw dragons like this before, how do you know about my dragon?" asked Astrid in a suspicious tone.

"Yeah, I need to know that too." Said Steven.

"Oh sorry, we didn't told you before." said Pearl

"We told you before that we found that cube on a mission me and Pearl went, right?" started Garnet. "We found that inside a homeworld ship."

"We found these facts about dragons on its computer system."

"Wait a second. What are this homeworld ships and computers?" asked Fishlegs.

"Oh a…. a homeworld ship is like a… a… ship you are using to travel on water but this can travel in space." Said Pearl. " And a computer is a… a machine, which used to a… store information."

"Wow! Looks like your world is very advanced." Said Fishlegs.

Meanwhile on Berk…

Hiccup entered the main hall of the village. There was Stoic, Hiccups dad, sat on a chair near a table and examining some paperwork. Stoic is the brave, strong, glorious leader of Berk. So Hiccup will be the next leader of the village after his dad.

"Ah son, you here?" asked Stoic.

"Are you busy now?" asked Hiccup.

"Oh no. Gobber made a new plan for the stand for the dragons. I was just looking it. I have to make sure that this is not going to be like before."

It's true. The first time they made a stand for dragons did not end up well. If Hiccup was not brave enough to show the truth between irons and lightning, he may have to say good bye to his beloved pet, friend, Toothless.

"Yeah, take a look. This want fail like that. I promise. Have any ideas." Asked Gobber coming towards them.

Gobber is the smith of the town. He had an prosthetic hand. Lots of them. He used them time to time depending on his need. Right now, we had his hammer hand. He is an inventor and his best apprentice is Hiccup. Sometimes Hiccup is better than him because Hiccup makes things he never even dreamed of. First invention is a gun, which was able to catch a Night Fury for the first time in there history, the second one is a prosthetic wing for dragons and the third invention is a shield that can be used for defense, as a grappling hook or a bow.

"Okay I'll see." Said Hiccup.

"Oh Hiccup, do you have something to tell?" Asked Stoic.

"Ah yes. Today we found some guests in the jungle."

"New dragon species?"

"No, just two kids and three… colorful women." Hearing it, Stoic looked at Hiccup from the plan and Gobber came closer to hear the conversation.

"Colorful?"

"Yeah, crazy right. The strange thing is, they have a gem, on there body. They have-"

"Do they have any powers?" Asked Stoic Suddenly.

"Is there clothes are different?" Asked Gobber.

"A… Yes?"

"No. It can't be." Said Stoic in disbelief.

"W. What?"

"But… But it's just a tale." Said Gobber.

"But looks like they are true."

"Okay you are freighting me now. What can't be happened. And what tales?" Asked Hiccup.

"We don't have time to talk, Gobber lets go. They are just three so we may be able to kill them if we hurry so we don't have to fear others. Come on."

"What! Kill? Wait-" Hiccup tried to ask but it was too late. They are already gone. "Great, Toothless"

* * *

 **Author's note – Here's the chapter 3 of the Steven Universe and the Dragon Riders. Hope you enjoy it. And again, if there was any errors please point them for me. I'm just translating this story from my own language to English so there might have some errors but I will try to improve my writings. And Finally, Rate and Review. Cpt. Leo, out.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Understanding Each Other

**Disclaimer – I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Understanding Each other.

In Hiccup's life, many things had happened. Most of them are dangerous. Giant alpha dragons, terrifying Whispering Deaths, outlaw kidnappings. These are some of those. But every time, His dad didn't acted strange, terrified. Even when Hiccup was kidnaped by his arch enemy. But now he was terrified by three strange women. Terrified at to the point to kill them.

"Looks like our time is good, dad was forget to ask where they are." Said Hiccup flying towards the dragon academy. Suddenly he met Astrid. "Astrid?"

"Hiccup what happened? Why is chief-"

"You met him?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you said them where Steven and others are?"

"Yes Why?

"Great. I don't know but when I said him about them, they both become terrified and said that they will kill them."

"What? Kill them."

"Yeah. Let's hurry before something bad was happened."

Luckily, they were almost at the academy. They saw Stoic and Gobber entering the academy on Stoic's dragon Tornado. As soon as they entered, Hiccup and Astrid also entered the academy.

"Chief, you came soon." Said Snotlout.

"W.. What? They are exactly like them." said Stoic in disbelief.

"But.. but how?" asked Gobber.

"Do you know as?" Asked Pearl.

"What? Do we know you? Why did you came here? Whatever it is, it will be good for you if you leave now." Said Stoic in a threatening tone.

"Don't let us say again. You see we have dragons. You are outnumbered." Joined Gobber.

"Oh no. looks like something is going to happen again." Said Connie.

"Yes, we have to do something." Said Steven.

"But what?"

"Ask. We are not going to hurt anyone. We also want to go home." Said Garnet.

"Then why don't you go?" asked Gobber.

"Don't fall into it Gobber. Let's take them down." Said Stoic raising his battle axe.

"Dad wait." Hiccup tried to protest.

"Stay behind son." Said Stoic swinging his axe towards Garnet. Gobber also attacked Pearl.

At the same time, gems summoned there weapons. Garnet stopped Stoic's attack by catching his axe using her gauntlet. Pearl used her spear to block Gobber's attacks.

"Why are you doing this. How are you know us?" Asked Pearl.

"Hh. You think that we forgot about your kind?" said Gobber. He attacked Pearl rapidly. But Pearl stayed in defensive.

"Take this." Screamed Amethyst swinging her whip towards Stoic. But Tornado shot a sound wave at her throwing her into the wall behind her.

"Amethyst!" Shouted Steven and Connie in unison running towards Amethyst. Stoic noticed this.

'Why are they?' He thought.

"There's a misunderstanding." Said Garnet.

"Yes there is. For you." Said Stoic. "You think that we forget about your kind even after hundreds of years. You are mistaken."

"What is happening here?" asked Fishlegs.

"I don't know but we have to do something." Hiccup replied.

"Looks like they know something about the gems. Something dark." Said Astrid.

"But what could that be which make them mad at to the point to kill them?" asked Snotlout.

"Steven what are we going to do?" asked Connie.

"If there is a misunderstanding, we have to fix it." Said Steven running towards Garnet and Stoic. "Hey guys stop fighting and at least listen to us a second."

"He is right. There's no point in fighting." Said Garnet.

"I don't know who he is or what he have to do with you, but I don't let monsters like you to destroy Berk."

"This is not working." Steven said to himself. Then he saw Hiccup. "Right."

"Hiccup I need your help."

The fight continued without wining either side. Garnet and Stoic both are equally strong. Pearl was also a great fighter like Gobber. Actually, gems are more powerful and skillful than Stoic and Gobber but they stayed in defensive knowing that this is just a misunderstanding and they did not want to hurt humans. Suddenly, a fireball was shot between them dividing the two groups. Using the chance, Steven and Hiccup got between them.

"STOP THIS NOW." They shouted turning at their group. That's when Amethyst woke up.

"Ah… what happened?" She asked. But everyone had to take a moment to process what happened suddenly.

"Hi... Hiccup, what are you doing?" asked Stoic.

"Get out of there." Said Gobber.

"Enough, stop it. I don't know what your question is but let's try to finish this without a fight." Said Hiccup.

"Yes. We don't want to fight either. There's a misunderstanding here." Said Pearl.

"Your are-" Stoic tried to say but Hiccup interrupted.

"Dad, there's eight Vikings and seven dragon here, and a whole Viking village there. If they try to do something, we can take care of it."

After thinking a while, Stoic spoke up. "Okay."

"What you-"

"No Gobber, Hiccup is right. If this really is a misunderstanding. There's no need for a fight." Said Stoic. "And something tells me that he is right." He added looking at Steven and Connie.

* * *

After the incident happened at the academy, Stoic and Gobber went outside in order to have a fresh air. Meanwhile Hiccup called the gems.

"Okay, now tell me what happened here." He said.

"You said that you never came here before. So how is the chief know about you?" asked Astrid.

"That's what we need to find out too." Said Garnet.

"I think the gems came here before. Probably after the gem war. That's why we don't know about it." Said Pearl.

After she said that, Stoic and Gobber came to them.

"Okay, let's talk. But I don't trust you completely so if we saw any sign of an attack, we will have to do something about it so don't even think about it." Said Stoic. Garnet nodded agreeing to it.

"First I have something to ask you." Said Hiccup to his dad.

"What?"

"How do you know them?"

"Why don't you ask them that?" said Gobber.

"I asked but they say they don't know."

"You don't know. Hh. Really?" said Stoic.

"Yeah. That's what we need know too. Also everyone here is wondering how you know about us. So it's better if you said it." Said Garnet.

"Yeah that's right." Said Snotlout. Stoic sighed.

"Okay then listen." He began. "Few hundred years ago, when Hamish the First ruling Berk, some strange monsters came from sky. They are like them."

"Few of them came to Berk in order to destroy it. But we were great fighters even then who fought against dragons. So we were able to defeat them." Joined Gobber.

"But they were much clever, dangerous. Most of our men were hurt. Fortunately the dragon invasions were also stopped at the moment. Even the monsters did not came to an invasion again."

"After a few days, Hamish chose one of his strongest worriers and went to see what's happening. Then they saw the air ships that belong to the monsters. However dragons were attacking it."

"That means the dragons stopped attacking Berk because of them."

"After a few attacks from Vikings and the dragons, they retreated to the sky again and never came back. Then over time, everyone forget that story. Only few villagers remaining in Berk still remembers it."

"Well, that makes everything clear now. That's why we came here." Said Pearl.

"So that monsters are your kind." Said Gobber.

"Yes, I think so."

"What? You admit that they are your kind and you still says that there is a misunderstanding." Said Stoic.

"Yes they might be gems but not gems like us." Said Garnet.

"Not like you?" asked Astrid.

"Yes, we might be gems but we are enemies to homeworld gems. We are rebels who rebelled against them." said Pearl.

"A rebellion? Why did you rebelled against your own kind?" asked Stoic.

"It's a long story. But I'll say it quickly." Said Garnet.

"How long?" asked Snotlout.

"It was happened five thousand years ago in our world."

"Five thousand years!" everyone said in unison.

"Like everyone, gems also have a leader. There was four of them. They are the great diamond authority. Every gems served their respective diamond. Among them, Pink Diamond doesn't had a colony like other diamonds. Finally she chose earth, the world we came from as her first colony." Garnet began.

"Among the gems that was created in earth, was a special gem called Rose Quartz. She saw the beauty of earth, its inhabitants, and their worth. So she and I made a rebellion called Crystal Gems to protect earth from evil gems who needed to destroy earth. Garnet was one of the first members of the rebellion. Then after we had enough strength, we stopped Pink Diamond and freed Earth from diamonds." Said Pearl.

"Unfortunately we were not able to stay relaxed after the war. At the end of the war, diamonds attacked us using a corruption light, which turned every rebellion and homeworld gems to corrupted gems."

"When gems became corrupted, they just act like monsters. So we catch them, keep them safe so they can't hurt anyone." Said Amethyst.

"So you say that in your world, gems and humans are living together?" asked Stoic.

"Actually, only few people knows about us. We live in a small city. Only the people live in there knows about us well." Said Pearl. "Can you believe us now?"

"Not yet." Said Gobber.

"What, not yet. Why?"

"Because it's hard believe someone like you actually live with humans." Said Stoic.

"But we live with dragons. Isn't it hard to believe?" asked Hiccup.

"Yes, but I believed you after I saw it from my own eyes." Said Stoic.

"So you have to prove us that what you are saying is true." Added Gobber.

"Why, there's us. We are humans, we came here with them." said Connie coming forward with Steven.

"Well that's true." Said Gobber.

"Yes but they are just kids. Who know, maybe they did something to them." said Stoic.

"I will answer that." Said Steven.

"Mm…"

"I'm Steven Universe. Do you know who my parents are?" Asked Steven.

"No."

"My mom was gone. She died the day I was born." Hearing this, Stoic remembered about Hiccup.

"But she did not died the way you thinking."

"What are you going to say?" asked Stoic.

"My dad is Greg Universe. A human just like you. And my mom was…" He took a few seconds before continuing "Rose Quartz, the former leader of the Crystal Gems."

"Ah…" "What!" "But?" said everyone.

Then Steven showed them the gem he have.

"It's… He is like –" Stoic tried to say.

"Yes, like gems. They don't give birth to gems like us. They just make them. So when my mom had to give birth to me, she had to give up her physical form. So I got her gem. It's like, she became a part of me. So I'm not a normal human. I'm half human and half gem."

"Can you believe us now?" asked Pearl.

After a few seconds, Stoic talked. "Well, we don't know your names yet."

"Hehe. I'm Steven. This is my best friend Connie. This is Garnet, Pearl and that's Amethyst." Said Steven with a smile

"I'm Stoic. The Chief of Berk. That's Gobber, the blacksmith."

"You said you need to go home, isn't it?" Asked Gobber.

"Yes but we need something to go home. It's the device that brought us here." Said Pearl.

"The problem is we lost it. We need to find it again in order to go home." Added Garnet.

"Okay, we will help." Said Stoic. " Until you find it, you can stay in Berk."

"Thanks." Steven thanked.

"I'll go talk to the villagers and explain them the situation. Wait till we come. Hiccup, I need you too."

With that, Stoic, Hiccup and Gobber returned to the village.

* * *

 **Author's note – Here's the chapter 4 of the Steven Universe and the Dragon Riders. Hope you enjoy it. And finally, please help me to improve my writings. Read and Review. Oh I have a little question. Is the story being altered when we upload a chapter to the doc manager? Because i noticed that the file that was uploaded is not matching with the original. It was changed. Also I used word human here,** **is it okay to use in viking times? Ok, if you have answers, please PM me. Read and Review. Cpt. Leo, Out.**


	5. Chapter 5 - The dried well

**Disclaimer – I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

Chapter 5 – The dried well.

Few minutes after Hiccup, Stoic and Gobber went to the village, Hiccup came back and saw the gems and his friends are talking about something.

"Yeah, When they left, that smell was gone too." Said Astrid. "Oh Hiccup what happened?"

"All right. You can stay in Berk." Said Hiccup.

"Thanks Hiccup, you are a very good friend." Thanked Steven.

"No problem. By the way, what's that you were talking about."

"Well nothing special. Maybe you felt that too. Did you felt a bad smell after Stoic and Gobber came here?" asked Astrid.

"Yeah, I felt that too. It's like rotten fish. I felt it since I entered the main hall."

"Ack... it's very disgusting. It made me sick. Especially when I was fighting Gobber." Said Pearl. "Don't get me wrong, but I think, Gobber is the reason for that Smell."

"Maybe, we'll check that later. First, we have to show you where you stay." Said Hiccup.

"However that smell was awesome." Said Tuffnut.

"Yeah." Agreed Ruffnut.

After they said that, everyone looked at them in a deadpan manner that clearly said "seriously?"

"Why?" the twins said in unison.

* * *

Hiccup and his friends, helped the gems to go to the village on their dragons. Then, Hiccup showed them their lodgings.

"There you go. Make yourself like home." Said Hiccup. "If you need to see the village, feel free to do so. There's no any restricted places here. I'll go to the forge. I have to repair my shield."

With that, gems went to see their rooms while Hiccup went to the forge. There were two rooms. One room was slightly bigger than the other.

"Hmm there are no mattresses on beds, otherwise, it's good." Said Pearl. "We don't need to sleep so it's not a problem but, what about you." She asked Steven and Connie.

"It's okay." Said Steven.

"Me too. Also, it's healthy to sleep on a wooden bed." Said Connie.

"Then it's settled."

"What do you say. Let's go for a walk. Maybe someone needs our help." Suggested Garnet.

With that, everyone left there lodgings for a little walk. As soon as they exit, they so Gobber was running, Screaming. The thing that surprised them more is that he was chased by Hiccup, Astrid, Stoic, Fishlegs and Snotlout.

"Leave me alone…!" Shouted Gobber.

"Catch him…!"Shouted Hiccup. Garnet and Pearl tried to catch him but Gobber was so quick and turned his path, dodging them.

"What's happening here?" Pearl asked Astrid.

"Remember that bad smell. We found the cause." Answered Astrid. "And it looks like a little help would be appreciated."

"With pleasure" said Pearl, announcing that reinforcements had arrived for the chasers.

"Oh come on, not them, it's not fair." Screamed Gobber. He was running from them for minutes now. But it looks like they are not going to give up now. Neither him. 'I'm a great warrior, I'm not going to give up easily, you can never catch me.' "What…!" His thoughts suddenly stopped, when he realized that he was surrounded by his chasers.

"There's nowhere to go now Gobber, give up." Said Stoic.

"Give up. Never. I won't do it Stoic. And You can't make me, none of you can't make me."

"Keep him surrounded."

"A viking is supposed to smell this way, It's a badge of honor." When Gobber said that, a terrible terror dragon smelled him which make the poor thing to hit his head going nausea.

"What kind of honor is that?" said Pearl looking at the dragon.

"Hurry, we've gotta get that tub filled, so we can give Gobber his bath." Fishlegs said to his dragon, pulling the bucket filled with water in the well.

"It's for your own good Gobber." Said Stoic.

"Actually, it's for the towns good." Hiccup corrected.

"Get him in the tub."

"Hookfang, toss him in the tub." Said Snotlout to his dragon who then did what his master said."Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" But a little problem. He tossed his own master into the tub instead of Gobber. "EVERY SINGLE TIME! Doesn't this get old for you?"

Meanwhile, Hiccup was planned a trap and he is setting it. He signaled toothless to go behind Gobber and signaled Astrid to get ready. "I won't do it Stoic." Said Gobber again.

"Now Astrid!" said Hiccup, starting his plan. Astrid jumped on her dragon distracting Gobber. "Ahhhh!" Seeing the Chance, Toothless tossed Gobber into the tub. Stoic and Garnet came towards him and held him in place. Garnet and Stoic was much stronger than Gobber so he did not stand a chance against them. "Fishlegs, soap and water." Stoic ordered and Fishlegs flew towards him and dropped the water in his bucket. But for everyone's surprise and for the luck of Gobber, only a very little drop of water fall on to Gobber. "You're gonna do better than that, son." Said Stoic.

"I can't sir, the well. It's run dry." Fishlegs reasoned.

Then, Stoic went to well for check about what Fishlegs had said. He was telling true. The well has dried. "We just dug this well two summers ago." Said Stoic. "I don't know how this was happened but we have to dig a new well. And until it's done, we'll have to ration water. Which means-"

"No more baths." Said Gobber happily, taping on to Hiccups back, Which took all the air he got.

* * *

 **Author's note - Here it is, the 5** **th** **chapter of the story. Sorry, it took a little long. I was kinnda busy this days but here it is. Hope you enjoy it and don't forgot to review. And thanks for my readers who had with me so far. Thanks again. Cpt. Leo, Out**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Troublesome Discovery

**Disclaimer - I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

Chapter 6 - The troublesome Discovery.

After the bad news about the well, Hiccup and the gang went to the academy to discuss about the situation. Although the time is not good because they have some troubles with the outcast for the past few weeks. And that's why Hiccup have some feelings that the reason for the well must have something to do with them.

"What are we gonna do now? Without water, it won't be easy if outcast attack us." Said Astrid. "Yes Hiccup. We have to do something quickly." Fishlegs agreed. "Ruff, Tuff, strap on the washtub And head to lars lake to fill it."

"Okay, but that thing's pretty big. I mean, it's bigger than ruff's butt. It could take a while. A week or two." Said Tuffnut which triggered a fight between his sister instantly.

"Well, I was assuming you would use your dragon." Said Hiccup with a grunt. "Why would you think that?" asked Tuffnut. "Because - Okay, moving on." Hiccup tried to reason but stopped realizing he was just messing with him. "Astrid, Snotlout, head to the mountain streams, and fill as many canteens as you can."

"Mountain streams. Romantic - ow!" Snotlout tried to place a hand on Astrids shoulder but cut off when she throw him back with a flip.

"Fishlegs, meatlug, you are goning to help me figure out what happened inside the well."

"Um, you may not know this, But Meatlug and I don't do well in tight spaces." Fishlegs tried to protest.

"Anybody need a hand?" everybody turned to the entrance to see Garnet and others coming towards them.

"Garnet!" Said Hiccup surprised.

"You Promised to help us. So we thought to help you too."

"Good. You and Pearl go with Astrid and Snotlout. Amethyst, you with twins. Try to bring as much water as you can." Hiccup said. "You two help me and Fishlegs to find out what happened to the well."

With that, everybody went to do their missions, quickly.

 **Meanwhile at the Mountain Streams…**

"You know Astrid, I've been thinking-" Snotlout tried say something but Astrid Interrupted. "We talked about your thinking Snotlout. It's not good for anyone." Said Astrid. "Who says we have to give this water away?" Snotlout protested.

"What are you talking about."

"It's simple supply and demand. Follow me here. The people of Berk are parched, desperate for fresh water. And who's got all the water, Astrid? Snotlout, that's who." Said Snotlout starting to dream about the profit he was going to gain. "Ha ha! I'am gonna make a fortune."

"you are gonna charge people for water. That's the dumbest thing I ever heard." Said Astrid.

"Is it?"

"Seriously Snotlout. How are you even thinking about things like that. Also I have to say you are telling truth." Said Pearl.

"Ha! See. She agrees to that too."

"Actually, I'm talking about the people. They are parched, desperate for water. And that's exactly why we need to give this water free."

"Do whatever you want. Just don't ask me to cut you guys in later."

 **Again at Berk…**

Meanwhile at Berk, Hiccup was in the well, hanging onto a rope tied around Meatlug examining the well. "That's it girl." Fishlegs ordered his dragon. After all, Hiccup was his best friend and right now, it's his responsible to make sure hiccup's safe. "just keep it steady."

"Careful Hiccup. It's dangerous." Said Connie, who was with Steven watching over the well at Hiccup. Toothless was also panicking and walking back and forth. Surely, he was worried about his rider too.

"Lower. Keep going. Just a little more. Okay." Hiccup signaled Fishlegs to stop seeing some thing in the well. "Hold it right there. The water level was way up here. And it's still wet."

"That's weird. It means the water was dried suddenly and that can't be happened." Said Connie. Hiccup picked a rock from the wall of the well and tossed it down to see if there are any water remaining. But for no luck, the rock hit the ground without making any splash sounds.

"Fishlegs, get me all the way down." Said Hiccup. "Are you sure? It looks awfully dark and scary down there-"Fishlegs tried to protest. "Fishlegs" "Okay, Take him down girl."

Meatlug started to descend. Toothless groaned worriedly looking at him. Unfortunately, like Toothless's thoughts come true, Meatlug saw a bunch of rocks in a cart and flew towards it forgetting about everything that was happening there.

"Whoa! Whoa! Fishlegs WAIT!" Hiccup shouted, clutching the rope for the dear life. "Okay, uh, Steady, Meatlug." Fishlegs tried to calm down his dragon but it was already too late. The rope Hiccup was hanging was broke tripping with a sharp rock. And yeah. He fall into the well.

"Oh no!" Fishlegs shouted. "HICCUP…!"Steven and Connie joined him. Toothless suddenly flew up and dive into the well falling next to Hiccup.

"Hiccup! Hiccup!" At the exact moment, Stoic came to them and Shouted to him. "We are okay, dad!"

"Can you fly back up." Asked Stoic. "No it's too narrow."

"Someone get me a rope. I'm coming after you, son."

"Dad, don't. Then three of us will just be stuck down here."

"Well, just stay right there until I can think of a way to bring you both up."

"We're fine."

"Wait, I will go." Steven volunteered.

"What, you? No no I can't let you. Also I don't have a rope now." Said Stoic.

"I don't need a rope." Steven said and jumped into the well surprising everyone without thinking twice.

"STEVEN!" screamed everyone. Well, except for Connie.

"Don't worry. He will be fine." Said Connie. "What are you talking about. He jumped into a dried well without a rope or something." Protested Fishlegs.

"Ah…am I heavier than Steven or am I seeing things. He is still falling." Said Hiccup making Stoic and Fishlegs surprise again. As he said, Steven was still falling to the well. Actually not falling, he is… floating. Slowly, he descended and finally touched the ground without a scratch.

"How did you?"

"My floating powers." Said Steven like it was obvious. "Oops sorry. I did not told you about that before right?"

"Wow! You are full of surprises."

"Okay now what?"

"Well the water had to go some where right?"

"Yes but be careful." said Stoic, worrying about his sons safety.

"Don't worry dad. I have both Toothless and Steven with me."

"He makes an excellent point sir. Steven is a half gem and night fury has an uncanny ability to navigate-" Fishlegs stopped his sentence when he so the chief is looking at him angrily. " And this is clearly non of my business."

"Hiccup look. It's a tunnel." Said Steven.

"Dad, there's a tunnel down here."

"Well just be careful down there son."

"We'll be standing by if you need us." Said Connie.

"Okay guys, what do you say, We find out where this leads?" Asked Hiccup leading the way. "Okay, uh this way."

"Wow! An underground tunnel. This is like a dungeon adventure." Exclaimed Steven joyfully. "Was this down here all the time?"

"I don't know. This is the first time I'm seeing this. Well there are few tunnels around the island but this is new. And I don't know about you two but I get the distinct feeling we are not alone down here."

They kept walking a few minutes through the tunnel looking for something which cause the well to run dry. After a few moments, Steven stepped onto something making a cracking noise.

"what's that?" asked Steven stepping away. Hiccup lowered his lantern to see what it is. "Dragon eggs" Toothless sniffed the egg and growled.

"Look, there's more."

"Hiccup walked a little farther and saw some crates. He looked at the symbol on them. It had a red Viking helmet. "That's the outcast crest."

"Outcasts?" asked Steven.

"Yes. They are criminals banned from Berk. They always try to capture the Berk." Hiccup explained. "Toothless, light up the cave down that way."

He obeyed him and fired a plasma blast towards a rock and it lit the whole tunnel making it easier to see inside the tunnel. There was dozens of dragon egg pieces scattered around the tunnel.

They kept walking forward looking at some giant holes that looks like drilled on the walls.

"Whispering death tunnels." Said Hiccup looking at a giant hole.

"Whispering deaths? What are they?"

"They are another kind of dragons which are live underground. They can drill through the earth. Very dangerous."

"What's that?" Steven pointed at a slightly bigger hole above them. "Is it there mother."

"No. No whispering death can make holes that bigger."

 **Above the Berk…**

"That's it. Keep the line moving. One bucket each." Gobber was giving a bucket of water for the each villagers. Garnet was helping him too.

"Water, Water, Water, Water, Water, Water! Get your Snotlout's mountain fresh water here. Ha this is too easy." Snotlout, being Snotlout began his master plan right after he, Astrid and the gems was come from the mountain streams.

"Who's dumb now Astrid? The guy with the the big cart full of loot or the girl with big mouth full of hot air." He said to Astrid who was dragging a water container with Pearl.

"This is wrong Snotlout." Said Pearl.

"Yeah. You're taking advantage of innocent people." Astrid admitted.

"Correction. Innocent thirsty people?"

"This is not what Hiccup had in mind snotlout."

"Ha, that's what makes him Hiccup and me Snotlout."

"Ha, that's just the tip of the iceberg. Trust me." Said Astrid who then suddenly stole some water bottles from Snotlout and throw them at some Vikings waiting for buy water from Snotlout.

"Hey, you are cutting into my profits."

 **Again underground…**

Hiccup, Steven and Toothless was walking farther into the tunnel until they run into a dead end. Then they turned to go to the other way when Hiccup's lantern goes out. "Oh! and even greater." Said Hiccup annoyed. "Toothless, would you mind?" then Toothless lit the lantern up again from his breath. But they was not able to do anything as a big round spiky dragon roared behind them startling everyone.

"Aaah! Let's get out of here." Steven said as he and Hiccup jumped onto Toothless. And they started to runaway… actually fly away from the terrifying dragon.

"What was that?" asked Steven clutching onto Hiccup.

"That's a whispering death." said Hiccup.

"Yeah, he really like death, but not whispering." Steven Shouted as they fly through the tunnels while the whispering death chasing them.

 **Author's Note:- And done. Here is the 6th chapter of my story. Sorry for the long absence. I was kinda busy with my studies. But I won't abandon this story. And what do you think about this chapter. Is it good or bad? leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Gems' first battle for Berk

**Disclaimer - I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

Chapter 7 - Gems' first battle for Berk.

Hiccup and Steven was flying through the tunnel trying to lose their chaser for their dear life. After a while they gained a little distance between them and the dragon only to be lose because another dragon was jumped at them from front trying to catch them. But Toothless was able to dodge leaving Steven in both amaze and relief. He must be thinking how he knew there was a threat in front of them. The tunnel was pitch black. The only light source was the lantern that Hiccup had, which is not enough to see further ahead. Is Toothless is like a bat or something. Unfortunately, Steven was not able to stay in those thoughts as Hiccup came into a sudden stop. There was a Whispering Death inches away from them.

"Oh no." Steven muttered. And Hiccup counted them. "Ah! That's One, Two, Three." As soon as he said three, the previous dragon jumped at them almost eating them. And again, they are flying through the tunnels trying to lose them. "Come on!"

They flew few seconds ahead and Hiccup looked back. To his surprise and relief, the dragons weren't there.

"Did we lose them?" Steven asked.

"That's weird." Hiccup said.

They then flew back a little to see where they went.

"Where'd they go?" asked Hiccup. Then some small rocks fall onto them from above. Toothless groaned.

"There, that's where they go." Steven said.

"Town! We have to stop them."

With that, Toothless flew upwards through the little hole.

 **Above the ground…**

"Water, Water, Water, Water…" Snotlout was still selling water. Looking at this a small Viking boy sighed and turned to pick up a water bucket. As soon as he turned, the ground shook a little. Ignoring it, he walked towards the bucket, only to feel the ground shook again harder this time, followed by a Whispering Death to appear right in front of him almost hitting the boy. The dragon roared at the boy and the boy looked at it frozen in terror. "Step back!" Gobber shouted at the boy but he didn't hear it. The dragon fired at the boy. He quickly ducked in fear. The flame was almost hit the boy but Gobber stepped in between them holding a shield. The boy quickly ran away. Gobber kicked to a cart in front of him making it to hit the dragon. Taking the chance, Gobber hit his shield into the dragons face and stomped his hammer hand onto its head, Making the dragon to flee into the ground again. It then flew under the ground leaving a trail on its way. It flew right under Snotlouts cart falling it's contents on to the ground.

"You break it, you bought it okay!" he shouted. And the dragon turned its way towards him, probably for pay him. "Okay, store's closed."

"What's happening?" Pearl asked.

"Whispering Deaths, this is not good." Astrid replied in terror.

"Don't worry we'll help you." Garnet said summoning her gauntlets followed by Pearl with her spear.

At the same time, Stoic blown a horn and ordered the Vikings to form a defensive circle in the middle of the town. Garnet and Pearl also joined them. Meanwhile, Snotlout was running from one of the dragon while shouting for his dragon, who grabbed him at the last moment as usual. Astrid ordered her dragon to shot spikes at the dragon and it made the whispering death to flee for a moment. But another dragon was sneaking behind Astrid and almost had her.

"Astrid look out!" cried Pearl as she throw her spear at the whispering death which make him startle. Taking the chance, Fishlegs fired at the dragon which made him flee to the ground. "Nice shot girl." Fishlegs said to his dragon.

Stoic picked up a log and strike it against a dragon. But the dragon came from behind and waged its tails at him knocking him down, and started to chomp him. But the Viking warrior easily dodged them. Then he picked up a wooden table near him and shoved it inside the dragons' mouth. Unable to attack, the dragon started to panic and it bounced into Stoic who then flew and dropped onto Gobber. Tacking the chance, Garnet quickely smacked the dragon in the face.

"Odin's beard. Take care of them Gobber." Stoic said.

"They are tough, what are we gonna do." Joining them Garnet asked.

"I'm going to take Tornardo. Take care of them with others." Garnet nodded.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Steven was still making their way out of the tunnel with Toothless.

"That's it bud. Keep going." Hiccup said to his dragon. Who was flying through the tunnel while making some kind of noise.

"Hiccup how is finding its way?" Steven asked.

"Tunnel vision. He make sound waves, which help him to guide through dark places. Specially in tunnels like this."

"Wow. He is like a big fire breathing super-fast bat, Isn't he. Not an offence."

"Yeah, kinnda." With that, they made their way out of the tunnel and shot up into the sky for a better view at the town. There were whispering deaths everywhere and everyone was fighting them. Not only Vikings, but also gems and Connie. "wow, your girlfriend is good." Said Hiccup making Steven blush a little.

"Yeah…" He said sheepishly.

"Let's go."

Astrid shot fire at a whispering death who then changed its direction only to meet Connie's sword. She then looked at the twins who were just looking around in amazement. Surely they might have enjoying this.

"What are you two doing?" she asked them.

"Whispering deaths. I can watch them all day." Replied Ruffnut.

"And the way they rip through soil and rock, it's glorious." Added Tuffnut. He then sniffed a little and whipped a tear from his face.

"Ar… are you crying?" asked Ruffnut.

"No, maybe. Don't judge me." Tuffnut said with a sadistic tone.

"Agh, guys." Astrid shouted as a glorious whispering death made its way from the back towards the twins. They turned in time see it but before anyone could do anything, a purple whip wrapped around the dragon. They guide their eyes through the whip to the other end where Amethyst was holding the dragon. She then whipped her whip at the side throwing the dragon away.

"Seriously, what's up with you two?" She asked the twins.

"Why? I was going to attack it." Ruffnut said.

Meanwhile Hiccup and Steven got to the forge and Hiccup and Steven got off of Toothless.

"Steven, help others, Toothless, cover me." Hiccup said. With that, Hiccup ran to the forge and Steven turn to help Connie, but stopped when a whispering death attacked Toothless. The dragon lunge at Toothless and Toothless straggled to free from the dragon. He almost had him. It's really surprising how Toothless managed to stay uninjured because the whispering death was actually on Toothless.

"Let him go!" Steven shouted and he ran at them while throwing his shield at them. But it missed almost hitting the dragon. It then Whipped its tail throwing Steven but he summoned another shield and blocked it. Steven tried to attack the dragon again but the dragon suddenly started to jerk because of a beam of bright light.

"Ohh you don't like that, do you?" Steven looked at the direction where the light came from and saw Hiccup was deflecting sun light from his shield. And the dragon flew away. "Rule number one, never forget a dragon's weakness."

"So the dragons' weakness is light?" Asked Steven.

"Yes, have any tricks?"

"Gems can produce light from their gems. That might work. I'll tell them."

"Okay, let's go Toothless." With that, he flew away with Toothless to help other riders. Steven made his way towards the gems.

"Steven, what's happening?" Connie asked.

"They are called whispering deaths. They are the reason for the water problem and their weakness is light." Steven replied. "Guys, you can produce light from your gems, Use it to drive them away from the village."

"On it." Pearl said.

And then, with the help of the gems and the riders, they managed to drive them away from the village.

"I'm gonna miss those guys. They are dangerous but cool at the same time." Tuffnut said, looking at the fleeing dragons.

"I don't think this is over yet." Hiccup said.

"Stop being negative Hiccup. Enjoy the moment, buy some water -" As soon as Snotlout said that, the ground started to shake again, more violently this time.

"What is happening?" asked Fishlegs. And suddenly, the ground explode and came a big white dragon with red eyes like a whispering death. But it's about ten times larger than a whispering death. It flew up and roared at them.

"So that's what I was afraid of." Hiccup said.

"What is that thing?" Asked Amethyst.

"Is that the mother of the whispering deaths?" Asked Connie.

"I don't think so, According to Hiccup, it is way bigger to be a whispering death. That must be another type of dragon." Steven said. The giant horror before them, then flew at Fishlegs and Snotlout. But they quickly move aside allowing the dragon to flew past them.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout asked, shaking. Even his voice was shaking.

"Fishlegs, is that in the Book of Dragons?" Hiccup asked. But Fishlegs doesn't hear it because he was shocked seeing the giant dragon. "FISHLEGS! IS THAT THING IN THE BOOK OF DRAGONS?" Hiccup shouted again, snapping Fishlegs back to reality.

"Uh… definitely not." He replied.

"Are you sure?"

"Hiccup, I'm certain I would have remembered all the boulder class, titan wing dragons but I don't remember that one in the book."

"Toothless, plasma blast." Obeying his rider, Toothless shot a plasma blast at the dragon's head. After it hit the dragon, it turned towards them. There was anger filled in his eyes. It then roared at them, very loudly, startling the other dragons. It then made its way towards the town again.

"Screaming Death, I love it." Tuffnut Shouted, officially naming the dragon. As soon as he said that, three whispering deaths flew past them and followed the Screaming Death.

"Hiccup, what are we gonna do?" Astrid asked.

"You guys focus on the Whispering Deaths, I will try to keep the Screaming Death busy."

"With that, the dragon riders flew to stop the dragons. Astrid, Fishlegs, Twins and Snotlout fired at the Whispering Deaths and got their attention. Meanwhile, the Screaming Death shot out of the ground right in front of a women, tripping her down. The women froze in fear as the Screaming Death looked at her and roared. The dragon tried to attack the women but failed as three laser shots hit the dragon.

"Run!" Pearl shouted to the women. The dragon then focused its sight on Pearl as it tried to jump at her but Toothless's plasma blast hit the dragon.

"Hey! We are here." Hiccup shouted getting the dragons attention. The dragon then fired at them but they easily dodged it and fired at the dragon again. This time however, it's tail hit Toothless, knocking them do the ground. Hiccup then slowly stand up, only to see the Screaming Death trying to attack him but a sound wave hit the dragon. Looking at the side, Hiccup saw his dad coming with his dragon, Tornardo. The Screaming Death then tried to attack him but a pink shield flew and hit the dragon, which made it to flee. It was Stevens' shield but it was unusually bigger that time.

"I don't even want to know what that thing is. We need get it out of here." Stoic said.

"I know, I will try to lead it away from the village." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, be careful." Steven said. Hiccup nodded before taking of with Toothless.

Then, Hiccup and Stoic both went to fight with the dragon. They successfully landed few shots at the dragon but it does not seem to give up. Then, Pearl shot a beam of light at the dragon. Just like a whispering death, it flew away from the light.

"Good thinking Pearl." Hiccup said. But the dragon again appeared and flew towards Pearl. But she quickly jumped out of the way.

"Apparently it does not mind." Said Stoic.

"It might not have that weakness."

"Maybe, but it looks like it flew towards my gem. I think it is attracting to the light." Said Pearl.

"Attracting to the light. right, I have an idea." Said Hiccup.

The Screaming Death then screamed at them again, stunning the dragons.

"What's happening?" Stoic asked.

"It's the scream. It effects the dragons." Hiccup said. Then Toothless shot a plasma blast at the dragon, shutting it up. It then chased after Toothless. Stoic tried to help his son but failed as a Whispering Death suddenly appeared before him. He quickly attacked the dragon using a sound wave and it followed with an attack from the twins.

"I'll handle them, go help Hiccup." Stoic said.

"Where is he?" Tuffnut asked.

"Look for a big, white red eyed dragon, that will be your first clue."

"Okay what's the second clue?"

"Go!" With that, the twins flew towards the direction Stoic pointed.

Then, Stoic, Steven, Connie and the gems fought with the whispering deaths. After a few minutes, they heard a loud scream and the whispering deaths flew towards the sound.

"Where are they going?" Amethyst asked.

"I do not know, but I wish it to be a good thing." Said Stoic.

"You are right, it is a good thing. The battle is over." Garnet said, adjusting her visor.

"Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"Yes, It is… at least for now." She whispered the last part.

After a while the riders came back to the village. And with the help of their new friends, they started to fix the village. Hiccup told his dad what he saw when he was in underground with Steven and Toothless. He then figured out that the outcast don't know how to train dragons but they use them instead.

"You deal with Alvin and his wild dragons later, right now we have to fix our water problem-" Stoic said.

"You guys look, the well is filling back up." Fishlegs suddenly said. They came closer to look inside the well.

"Screaming deaths' digging must have created a new channel to the water, and redirect it back to our well." Said Hiccup.

"Great, well, I'll be going then." Knowing his fate, Gobber tried to sneak out.

"Not so fast." But Stoic caught him instantly.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was staring at the endless ocean from top of a hill with Toothless. Astrid flew and landed beside him with Stormfly.

"There you are. We missed you at the scrabe-down. You should have seen what came out between his toes." Said Astrid.

"I'm more concerned about what came out from under Berk."

"What are you talking about? That thing is long gone."

"I'm not so sure. Whispering Death hatchlings are known to return to their birth place. And claim it as their own."

"So what are you saying?"

"He is saying, this is not the end of the screaming death." They heard a voice from behind. Turning back, they saw Garnet coming towards them.

"How do you know?" asked Astrid.

"I know so many things." Garnet replied adjusting her visor. "We will meet him again. And that will be the day; we find what we need to return back to our home."

* * *

 **Author Note: - That's it. Chapter 7 of the long waited Story. From now on, this will take places on DoB episodes but there will be some chapters which are my own creations. I also have an idea to bring lion to the story, so I like to hear your opinions about it. Also, if you have any ideas about the story, please write them in the comments. Cpt. Leo, out.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Unexpected Guests

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

Chapter 8 - Unexpected Guests.

 **Author's note – Here is the 8** **th** **chapter of the story. Sorry, it took longer than I expected. For that, here is a long chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Golden rays of sun peered through the window onto Steven's face, as he woke up from the bright light of the king of the day. Songs of little birds can be heard from the outside. Steven sat up on his bed, rubbing his eye and yawning. He looked around and saw Connie was already awake and on her way out, but stopped as she looked back hearing a sound from Steven's bed.

"Oh! You woke up. Get ready, and then let's go to the great hall for breakfast. I'll wait outside." She said.

"Okay Connie, Give me a minute." He replied and he leaved his bed. He saw a bucket full of water and some of his cloths. 'I guess Pearl had some of our cloths inside her Gem.' He wandered. He then washed his face and changed. After about two minutes, he made his way out of the house and met Connie. "Okay, let's go."

Then, they made their way to the great hall and they saw Hiccup and the others sitting on a nearby table. Astrid saw them and waved at them to come. They made their way towards them and sat down besides them. Hiccup gave them two plates with smoked fish. Steven and Connie's face dropped a little seeing they have smoked fish for breakfast but didn't show that. They took a little bite from the fish and surprised by the taste. It was clearly showed in their face.

"Like that?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, this is great." Steven replied.

"Yeah, this is way better than I thought." Connie added.

"By the way, where are the gems?" Steven asked. "I don't know. I didn't saw them today." Hiccup Replied.

"Me neither." Connie said. And the others shook their heads.

"They may be went somewhere earlier. They might doesn't want us to wake up very early." Connie said.

They were almost finished their breakfast, when Stoic came to them. Hiccup saw him and asked him about the gems.

"Hey dad? Did you see the gems?" Hiccup asked. "Yes, they came to me early. Steven, they said they need to find that thing you need to go back home. They went into the forest to see if they can find that." Stoic replied and returned to his duties as the Chief.

"Okay then that settles it." Hiccup said. "So, have any plans."

"Not really." Steven replied. "What do you think we should do today Connie?"

"I don't know. We don't even know that much about this world yet." Connie replied.

"In that case, why don't you hang on with us?" Hiccup asked. "If that won't bother you." Steven said. "Don't worry. We don't have anything to do either."

"Yeah. We can show you around." Astrid added. "What do you say Connie?" Steven asked his best friend.

"That sounds fun. Also, knowing around will definitely come in handy."

"Okay then, let's go." Hiccup said.

"Okay then. You guys go ahead. I'm going to go train with Hooky." Snotlout said.

"I've been thinking, why don't you join us too. Maybe you can show them some of your cool moves."

Hearing this, Snotlout's heart filled with joy thinking he can be the idol of these two kids, like Gustav did. But didn't show that. Instead, he pretended he didn't like that idea. "Okay, fine."

With that, they leave the great hall and mounted there dragons. Hiccup took Steven with him while Astrid got Connie. And then they took off. They first flew around Berk, showing it's varies places. They showed them the great hall, Gothi's hut, the forge, the harbor and every other places they need to know. Then, they flew out of the village and showed them places outside of the village. They showed them some islands, while Fishlegs tutoring them with the information about those islands, then they went into the forest. They flew above the cove at the moment.

"I think you already saw the cove. That's where I first met Toothless, and also you two and the Gems." Hiccup said.

"Really, so that's a really important place to you, isn't it?" Steven said.

"Yes it is."

"So how did you two really met." Connie asked.

"Oh, I know that. Hiccup shot Toothless down one night and found him on the next day, but he didn't killed him instead ripped his tailfin off and-" Tuffnut suddenly started like a fish out of water, and Astrid quickly stopped him before he was going to do something.

"Shut up you mutton head." Astrid shouted.

"What! Hiccup, you really did that?" Steven asked in disbelief.

"Uh, well I actually shot him down… but I never… _ripped his tail-fin off_." Hiccup suddenly said while glaring daggers at Tuffnut on the last part.

"You didn't. Huh, didn't see that coming." Tuffnut said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Off course he didn't. He was a little girl back then." Snotlout said.

"A girl?" Connie asked with a giggle.

"Uh well, I was the weakest Viking in the village and dad didn't want anything to happen to me after what happen to my mom, and I never wanted to kill any dragons. Actually I was, because I wanted them to prove that I am a real Viking, so, heh." Hiccup said with a nervous smile. And Steven could say that Hiccup was blushing.

"So you really shot Toothless. But if that's true, then how did you two become friends." Steven asked.

"Well. It's really a long story. I'll tell you that later." After that, there was a silent among them. After a while, Astrid broke the silence.

"Hiccup, I don't think you just only wanted to show them around, do you?"

"Actually, no. I have something else to do also. I needed to look around the isle to see if there's Alvin planning on something else." Hiccup said.

"Who's Alvin?" Steven asked.

"Alvin the treacherous. He is the leader of the outcasts."

"He was not a big deal for us a few weeks ago, but now he knows some of our dragon secrets. So he is now using dragons to attack Berk." Astrid added.

"Okay so what are we going to do now, Hiccup." Fishlegs Asked.

"Let's go look around the forest." Hiccup said. "Snotlout, ruff, tuff, Fishlegs. You three go search the southern part. Astrid, you are with me." Hiccup instructed. With that, they parted.

* * *

"Uhh, Garnet, where are we going, actually? You said we are going to look for the cube but this isn't where we came." Pearl asked Garnet, as she and Amethyst followed their leader into the forest.

"No. We are not here to find the cube." Garnet said. "We are here to find something else."

"Then why did you tell the chief that we are going to look for the cube." Amethyst asked.

"I saw something on my vision. And it is dangerous and cannot be here. That's why didn't say it."

"If it's really dangerous, I think it's good that you didn't say that to the chief. He is short tempered" Pearl said.

"So what is this thing you saw? This is getting boring." Amethyst said.

"I don't know. my vision was not very clear." Garnet said. "But rest assured we are going to find it soon."

They kept walking for a few minutes. After a while they came across a clearing with large foot prints all around the ground. Some trees were broken by its trunk. Dirt was scattered everywhere. From the looks of it, it looks like there was a battle there.

"At last something interesting." Amethyst said.

"Is this caused by that thing we are looking for?" Pearl asked. "Yes." Garnet replied. As soon as she said that, they heard a dragon roar from ahead of them. They turned to that direction. The roar was definitely come from an angry dragon but it sounded like exhausted. The sound became lauder and suddenly a monstrous nightmare dragon was thrown at them by something.

"LOOK OUT!" Garnet shouted as the gems jumped out of the dragons' way. The dragon was beaten everywhere but it had left some energy in it as it rose up from the ground and let out a growl at the gems. But the dragon suddenly stopped as the trees ahead of it started to shack furiously. Everyone looked at that direction.

"Everyone get ready." Garnet ordered as they summoned their weapons. They dropped into a fighting stance ready for anything that is going to come towards them. They saw the dragon was doing the same. After a few seconds, the thing that they were waiting for came into the view.

"Garnet… is that what I think it is?" Pearl asked in disbelief. "How is this possible?" Amethyst added.

"Yes, and I don't know. But we have to defeat it before it is going to hurt anyone." Garnet said. Anyone will pass out the moment you see this monster, if you are not a fearless Viking or a gem. The monster they are facing now was like a spider, but not any ordinary small spider, a big spider with razor sharp claws. It is even bigger than a monstrous nightmare. Its upper body was a dark purple while its lower body was a dark red. There was some sort of metal plate on its head, right above its eyes. It rounded around them for a moment. The Gems stood in front of the nightmare seeing it is defenseless.

Suddenly, it launched towards them and tried to smash them using its front legs. But garnet caught them and pushed it forward, resulting with the monster to stumble back. Seeing the moment, Pearl and Amethyst got into action. Pearl threw her spear at the chest of the monster, but done less damage proving its hide is stronger than it looks.

"Garnet, throw me up." Amethyst said and Garnet picked her from one hand and threw her into the air. After she ascended a little higher, she summoned a second whip and spin around herself wrapping the whips around her and ignited them, making her look like a fireball, and dropped onto the monster with high speed, making a little explosion alone the impact. After a while the smoke vanished away, giving a clear view of the monster, much to the annoyance of the gems. However it was laying on the ground, motionlessly.

"Oh come on. That's one of my best moves." Amethyst complained.

"Garnet, are you sure this is a corrupted gem. Maybe it's a rare creature in this world. I didn't even saw a gem on that thing." Pearl said. "No it is a gem. I saw we poof it-" Garnet started to say but Amethyst interrupted her.

"Uh, guys you might wanna see this." Amethyst said, pointing at the forehead of the monster, where it had a metal plate. But the plate was removed from Amethyst's attack, revealing a weird looking gem on its forehead. It wasn't actually a gem. It was,

"A glowing spider?" Pearl said. "This is not a gem. But how did this happen."

"But I saw we poof it. This must be a gem." Garnet said.

"Maybe the spider IS the gem." Amethyst said. "No it can't be. There cannot be a gem that small. This is something -" Pearl tried to tell, but cut off when the monster suddenly started to open its mouth. "Whoa!" Amethyst, who was on top of the monster at the moment shouted by the sudden movement. "Pearl! Look out!" Garnet shouted but the monster was too quick to dodge the attack. But, as soon as it's about to attack, a burst of flame hit the monster in the head, splashing some sort of green liquid from its mouth, leaving Pearl unharmed. They looked at the direction where the flame came from and saw the nightmare on its legs, glaring at the monster in rage. "Amethyst, grab the spider." Garnet commanded. "On it." Amethyst said and quickly grabbed the spider. As soon as she pulled the spider from the big one, the big spider exploded into a cloud of dust. "Whoa- ugh" Amethyst groaned after she fall onto the ground with a thud.

"It poofed. But it wasn't a gem." Said Pearl. "Amethyst, where's the spider." Pearl asked.

"Here." Amethyst handed the spider to Pearl. It suddenly started to move while on Pearls hand. "It's still alive." She said. After a second it stopped its movement and its glow started to fade and finally disappeared. "Not anymore." Garnet said casually.

"Okay… I'm lost here. I thought we were fighting a gem monster but it's not a gem. How is that possible?" Amethyst asked in confusion.

"Yes, there is something going on here. Maybe the cube has something to do with this. What do you say Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"I think –" Garnet tried to reply but interrupted from another vision. "Uh, Garnet?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh no! Steven! Hurry we have to go." Garnet said suddenly and started to run into the woods. "What! Garnet wait." Pearl tried to speak to Garnet but she kept running. "Come on." Pearl said. With that, she and Amethyst began to run behind Garnet.

* * *

After a considerable amount of time, searching the forest, the dragon riders and Steven and Connie met to share their findings.

"Found anything?" Hiccup asked. "No. We didn't find anything." Fishlegs replied.

"Neither here." Astrid said. "And that's a good thing."

"Maybe you didn't. But we did." Tuffnut said, pointing at himself proudly. "Not this again." Snotlout said, smacking his forehead.

"Why, what is it?" Hiccup asked. "A giant worm. Smaller than a Screaming Death, but bigger than a Whispering Death." Tuffnut said, waving his hands to make his description much clearer. Others, except Ruffnut, Steven and Connie looked at him with an annoyed impression while Steven and Connie looked at him confusedly. "That's the weirdest thing I ever heard from you." Astrid said.

"Did you check about this… worm?" Hiccup asked. "Yes. Because who knows, Maybe it's actually the Screaming Death they saw. But all we found are some holes on the ground." Fishlegs replied. "Though they are smaller to be Screaming death or bigger to be Whispering death tunnels. But I'm sure it's a whispering death maybe a titan wing."

"No it's not a Screaming Death nor a Whispering death. Even its skin color is different." Tuffnut objected. "Yes, its dark blue and red. It even had a glowing thing on its head." Ruffnut added. The dragon riders became even more annoyed but hearing the last bit, Steven and Connie's face changed.

"What did you just said?" Steven Asked. "Uhh… A dark blue and red skin?" Ruffnut said. "No after that." "A glowing thing on its head?" "A glowing thing?" Steven told himself.

"See what you just done? You frightened them." Snotlout said, looking at the twins. "Don't worry. They are just being the usual mutton heads." Astrid said.

"No, it's not that, but." Steven said. "Why, you remember something." Hiccup asked. "Yeah, but I'm not exactly sure."

"Steven. Do you think it's a," Connie asked.

"Yes." Steven said. "Are you sure? That's impossible." Connie said. "I know, and that's what bothering me."

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup asked. "I can't tell for sure. We have to go look if the twins are telling the truth. But if that thing is what I think it is, then we'll be in a very big trouble. Not only us, the whole island will be."

"Okay, Ruff, Tuff. Take us there." Hiccup said. And the twins lead them to a cliff on the southern part of the island.

"Here, see for yourself." Tuffnut said. Like they said, there were many holes on the ground. From the looks of it, it was definitely a tunnel. But like fishlegs said, the size of the holes doesn't seem right.

"Okay, Astrid, Snotlout, you are on the lookout, if this is a whispering death tunnel, there is a chance that there's more than one dragon." Hiccup said. "One more thing. If you see gems around, take them to here." Steven added. With that, they began the search while Astrid and Snotlout on the lookout.

"Everyone be careful. The ground must be loosening because of the tunnels." Connie said. "She's right, don't do anything stupid." Hiccup said looking at the twins. "Or the whole cliff will fall off."

"That's one more thing. This is an odd place for whispering deaths to make a tunnel." Fishlegs said.

"Agreed. Something tells that this is something bigger than we think it is. Be cautious."

* * *

 **And done. I guess I didn't mess up the action scenes. I'm not better at that. But I'll try my best. Also, this is not where I originally thought to end the chapter but because of the long wait, I thought it's better to end the chapter here. Finally, like always, read and review. Give me some ideas for next chapters and point my mistakes. And my thanks for Annabelle and others for pointing my mistakes and I will try my best to make the dialogues more accurate. Cpt. Leo Out.**


	9. Chapter 9 - A way Home

**Disclaimer: - I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

Chapter 9 – A way home.

 **Author's note – Here's the 9** **th** **chapter of the story. Hm… 'A way home'. Is this the last chapter? Well, I can't say that, let's find out.**

Hiccup picked up a piece of wood and ignited it with the help of Toothless, and joined Steven and Connie. "Okay, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs. You three stay on the ground. Stay on guard." Hiccup ordered and walked towards the nearest hole with Steven and Connie.

"Ready?" Steven asked. "Ready!" Hiccup and Connie said in unison before jumping into the hole followed by Toothless.

The trio kept walking for a few seconds. They found nothing so far. "Keep it slow. We don't want the cliff to go down." Hiccup whispered. Others nodded. "This thing is huge. Smaller than the one under Berk but still." Said Steven. They kept their walk for a few minutes turning left, right. "Ugh, this thing is like a maze." Said Connie. Suddenly there was a sudden movement behind them. Everybody turned back but found nothing.

"What was that?" Asked Steven. Toothless growled. "I don't know but keep you guards up." Said Hiccup.

The gems were running through the forest with no end. After the fight with the gem creature, Garnet suddenly started to run in a rush. Pearl and Amethyst knew something bad is going to happen as Garnet never acted so rushed if it is not something important. Pearl and Amethyst was running behind Garnet with no idea where they are heading.

* * *

"Garnet, what's happening, where are we going?" Asked Pearl. "We need to hurry, the kids are in trouble." Said Garnet.

"What? What's going to happen, where are we going?" Amethyst asked worrying about her friends. "We are almost there just hurry."

* * *

Seconds turned to minutes as Steven, Connie, Hiccup and Toothless walked through the tunnel. Toothless occasionally perked up when he heard something that was unable for the humans to hear. With each passing second, a tension rose its way over to them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Steven said. "I agree. This cannot be a whispering death tunnel. We've been walking for almost an hour but we didn't encountered any dragons yet." Hiccup said. "I just hope that Gems will come here quickly. If we are in trouble there's a good chance that Garnet will foresee this." Added Steven.

"Wait, how are the gems gonna find out about this. We didn't send anyone to inform them." Hiccup asked. "Garnet can predict the future. She saved us many times by doing that. But there's sometimes that she was unable to foresee certain things. For instant, she was unable to foresee this whole cube thing." Connie answered.

"Wow, that's a-" Hiccup was interrupted as a sudden growl was heard beside them as soon as they were passing another tunnel. It was so close that Steven almost fell back. Everyone quickly got into a fighting stance. Steven was ready to summon his shield anytime he needed and Connie was holding the handle of her sword ready to draw it.

Toothless began to growl. As soon as he growled whatever there was in front of them moved. And the sound proved that whatever it is, it's something big.

"Everyone mount onto Toothless." Hiccup ordered. Steven and Connie did exactly what he tolled. Hiccup also mounted and talked to Toothless. "Toothless, back away slowly." He whispered to his dragon.

As soon as he took his first few steps, whatever was inside the tunnel have growled again. Toothless stopped. Nobody moved for a moment and an unbearable silent fell among the group. The jam buds tightened their grip on Toothless' saddle. Suddenly the creature in front of them screamed very loudly, it nearly disorientated the group and Hiccup lost the grip on the torch he was holding. They quickly recovered as soon as the creature launched at them. Thanks to Toothless' quick reflexes and agility, he was able turn back and fly through the tunnel.

The tunnel was pitch black but Toothless had no problem navigating through the tunnel thanks to his tunnel vision; all the while the creature was chasing them. Few seconds later they were able to see the exit of the tunnel.

"Get ready, we are almost there." Hiccup shouted. Toothless growled one last time, probably to inform their arrival to the other dragon riders.

"It's Toothless. Everyone get ready." Fishlegs shouted. He and the others quickly dropped into a fighting stance. At the same time Toothless flew out of the tunnel, followed by the creature that was chasing after them, missing its huge mouth by inches. Everyone was shocked at the creature in front of them. It was not a dragon. It was a large worm, almost as large as a Screaming Death. Toothless flew higher and turned back.

"What is that thing?" Snotlout shouted. The worm was very big and had a very creepy face. Its upper skin was dark red while its lower skin was dark blue. Just like the twins said. And it had a glowing thing on its forehead.

"What? It can't be." Steven said. "What… what is it?" Hiccup asked. "A corrupted gem. But how?"

The giant worm tried to attack Astrid but Stormfly quickly moved out of the way. "A what? How do we stop it?" She asked.

"A corrupted gem. Just attack it till it poof." Said Connie. "Poof? Now this is getting interesting." Said Tuffnut. "You heard her. Attack!" Hiccup said. With that, everybody attacked the gem.

The twins covered the worm in a cloud of explosive gas and Snotlout fire at the worm, which also ignited the gas. The gem cried in pain and started to shot some kind of liquid from its mouth at Snotlout. He dodged it in time and looked at the place the liquid fell. It fell on to a stone, which then started to melt.

"What, it can shoot acid? Cool!" shouted the twins. "What? I almost melted back there." Shouted Snotlout. "Everybody, lookout for the acid. Steven, Connie, anything we might know?" Asked Hiccup.

"Not much. It's a corrupted gem, which means it's super tough, wild and very dangerous." Said Steven. "There's only one way to stop them, poof them." Connie added. "Poof? But if we attack it like you say, they might die." Said hiccup. "No. it's a gem. See that glowing thing on its forehead? That's the gem. For some reason, it's glowing, but it won't die if nothings happen to it." Said Steven. "Also some gems have weak points, like, some are very sensitive to noise or light."

"Okay,Ruff, Tuff, fishlegs, try to find any weak points. Others, attack it." Hiccup ordered. Toothless shot a plasma blast at the head of the gem which disorientated the monster for a moment. Taking the chance, Stormfly shot some of its spikes at the gem, but it did little to stop the monster.

"That's it Stormfly, poison it." Said Astrid. "Uh… I don't think that'll work. Gems are inorganic." Connie said behind Astrid. "Uh… What?" Astrid asked confused. "Poisons don't affect gems." Connie said. "Oh great."

"Hiccup, I think I found something." Fishlegs shouted. "What, what is it?" Hiccup asked. "Look down, at the hole. Its skin seems much thicker down there, if we were able attack it there, we might be able to stop it."

"Good, but it's harder to do it because you can only attack it when it's moving up." Hiccup said. "Toothless have the most accuracy. We'll try to attack it there. You guys keep it busy." Hiccup ordered. "Okay."

Everyone continued to attack the monster. One head of the twin's dragons continuously covered it with explosive gas while the other one ignited it. Snotlout started to blast the gem in the head. Fishlegs ordered Meatlug to cover the gem with lava. At the same time, Hiccup was waiting for a chance to shoot at the base. When Toothless saw a chance he quickly shot a plasma blast. But he was too slow as the attack missed the target when the gem quickly moved down.

"Ur... this is not working. we only have less than a second to attack it." Hiccup said. "What do we do now?" Asked Astrid. "We might have a chance if attacked it from the ground but that won't be any easier." Hearing this, Steven and Connie looked at each other and nodded.

"Leave it to 'Jam buds'." Steven said with confidence in his voice. "Jam what?" Hiccup asked. But as soon as he turned to Steven, he saw that Steven jumped from the dragon which was followed by Connie. "Hey what are you doing?" Astrid shouted.

"Don't worry, we got this. Keep it busy." Connie said as soon as Steven caught him. "Okay everybody. Keep the monster busy. Take its attention." Hiccup shouted. The gem saw the kids on the ground and tried to attack them, but interrupted when Stormfly attacked the gem in the head which was followed by a plasma blast from Toothless. The riders continued to attack the gem while Steven and Connie made their way towards the monster. They kept their distance between them and the gem, close enough to attack when they got the chance.

"Steven, get ready." Shouted Hiccup, as he and Toothless get close to the gem and when it tried to pound at them exposing its weak spot, and Toothless quickly dodged its attack. Taking the chance, Connie quickly slashed the gem. But she wasn't fast enough as the slash only managed to harm the gem, but not enough to poof it. The gem cried in pain before it flees into the ground again.

"Did we done it?" Fishlegs Asked. Toothless began to growl. "I don't think so. Everyone, on your position." Hiccup shouted. The ground began to shack for a moment. The riders got ready to attack the gem as soon as it gets out of the ground. Steven and Connie got closer to each other.

The gem suddenly appeared from another hole near them with a loud scream. However this time, there was some sort of gas, coming out of the gems skin. "Steven, Connie, move away!" Hiccup shouted. Steven and Connie quickly moved out of the way.

"What do we do? We can't go near that thing." Connie shouted. "Steven, try to use your shield to attack it. Others, keep what you are doing." Hiccup ordered. Steven and Connie move backwards while the riders kept attacking the gem. But this time it was much harder because the monster started to shoot acid more furiously. Steven summoned his shield and waited for the moment to arrive for him to attack. After a few seconds, he saw the moment and threw the shield at the gem. The shield hit the gem in the last moment but it barely managed to harm the gem.

"It's no use. It's not as powerful as Connie's sword." Steven shouted. "This is not good. Toothless only have few shots remaining." Hiccup said. "So what are we going to do? Retreat and attack it later?" Astrid asked. As soon as she said that, a red gauntlet was flew at the gem like a rocket and exploded. Everyone looked in confusion except for Steven and Connie. They had a bright smile on their faces.

"The gems, they are here." Steven shouted. At the same time, the gems quickly ran into the battlefield. "What! Another one?" Pearl shouted. "Another one? There was more?" Steven asked.

"Yeah there was a giant spider but, we kicked its butt." Amethyst said. "Guys, there a weak spot just below the hole. If you can bring it up, you can attack it. Just a few more hits will poof it." Connie said. "Got it." The crystal gems said.

"Wait, there's a poisonous gas around it." Astrid shouted. "That won't be a problem. Keep attacking." Garnet said. The Riders kept attacking the monster. Garnet got closer to the gem monster and started to punch it rapidly very fast, so her hands looked like a blur.

"Wow, that's fast." Tuffnut said. Pearl threw spears at the monster while Amethyst whipped her whip at it. Steven threw his shield at it while Connie was resting beside him near the cliff. The monster screamed in pain before rising a bit. This gave the chance for pearl to attack the monster. She threw her spear at the weak spot. It went half the way inside the monster. It screamed in agony but it wasn't enough to poof it.

"Ugh… this one looks tough. Amethyst, think you can do something?" Pearl asked. "Right, I have an idea. Garnet I need that weak spot to be revealed for a few seconds." Amethyst said. "Okay. Get ready." Garnet said.

Amethyst summoned a second whip and got ready. Garnet pulled her fist back and jumped for the monsters head, and when she got close enough, she attacked it with a powerful uppercut that almost sent the monster flying up. Amethyst quickly wrapped her whips around the weak spot of the monster before whipping them hard, which set the whips on fire. When they hit the monster, it exploded with a poof of smoke, before disappearing. Only the glowing thing on its forehead remained and it fall onto the ground.

"Did… did we done it?" Hiccup asked. "Yeah, we have done it." Steven shouted back. The riders came back to the ground. "Wow, did you see that. Amethyst just blew that thing with her fire whips." Tuffnut shouted. "Yeah, that was pretty awesome." Snotlout said.

Pearl picked the glowing thing. Everybody came for her to see what that thing is. "Pearl. Why aren't you bubbling it?" Steven asked. "Because it's not a gem." Pearl said. "What… what are you-" Steven said, before he saw that the gem on pearls hand was moving. "Wait… is it, moving?" Connie asked.

The thing on Pearl's hand moved for a few seconds before it stopped its movement. Then its glow slowly fades into nothing, revealing that thing on Pearl's hand was a worm. "What? That's… that's not a… gem." Steven said. "But how is this possible?" Connie asked.

"We don't know. We encountered another one of those before we came here." Garnet said. "Let's get back to the village. We can talk about this later."

"Garnet's right. It's been a long day for us. Let's head back and take some rest." Hiccup Agreed. "Okay, wait a second. I'll grab my sword. I leave it back there." Connie said.

"Wait. I'll get it." Steven said and went to take Connie's sword. But when he grabbed the sword, the ground suddenly started to shake. "Oh no! Steven, Come back here!" Garnet shouted. Steven tried to run back to them. But before he was able to take three steps, ground beneath him gave up and he fall of the cliff. "STEVEN!" everyone shouted.

"AAAHHHHHHH!… HELP!" Steven shouted. Hiccup quickly mounted on to Toothless and flew after Steven. "Hurry Toothless." Hiccup said. "Steven float" Hiccup shouted. "I'm trying."

Steven was getting dangerously closer to the ground. Toothless tried his hardest to catch Steven. However when he was inches away from Steven, a pink blur past before them and then Steven was nowhere to be found.

"What the?" Hiccup said. He looked where the pink thing was going and saw it jumped into a bright pink circle. "What in the name of? Toothless go back." He said. Toothless flew back to where his friends were waiting for him and Steven to return.

"Hiccup, where's Steven." Pearl asked. "I don't know, there was this pink thing and Steven was disappeared with it." Hiccup said. "Pink thing, what pink thing?" Pearl asked. "I… I don't know it's just-" "Steven's okay." Garnet said.

"Garnet, are you sure. What is that pink thing? Is that a gem, where is he?" Pearl asked panicking. "He's here, with a friend." Garnet said. "A friend? What are you-" Pearl was cut off as suddenly there was a bright pink light coming from behind them and it formed a pink circle.

"That… that circle. That pink thing went through it before disappearing." Hiccup said. "You mean Lion." Connie said. "Lion?" Hiccup asked. As soon as he said that, a pink lion jumped through the pink circle with Steven on top of it.

"Steven" everyone said in relief. "Hey guys, look who I found." He said. "Lion? But how did he end up here?" Amethyst asked. "I don't know. But it's a good thing he found me."

"Okay, now can someone tell me what's going on here? Who is that? And how is he pink?" Hiccup asked. "We'll explain it later. Let's bet back to the village." Garnet said.

* * *

 **Author's note – And done. Sorry for the long, I mean "very long" wait. I just had a writer's block. Sorry about that. By the way this is NOT going to end soon. There's lot to come. Now, I will start the 3** **rd** **chapter of my other story, Sonic the hedgehog and the Crystal Gems. So it'll take a little while for the next chapter of this story to post, but I will try my best to write it soon. Read and review. Until next time, Cpt. Leo, out.**


	10. Chapter 10 - C G vs the D R

**Author's note:- Hey guys, I'm back. Sorry if it took too long. A lot has happened these days and I'm back now. Also I realized I didn't thanked all my followers so, Animedrawer056,** **CharlieFreemantheJumperch, Javimagine236, Kanishka Gayan, Maximum Rhapsody,** **Maya The Turtle, NariTheDragoCat44, OmniFandomGhost, SandieWonders, SethBloodFallen, ShiRyuuTheFallen, Shogun lord poke burst, SilverPhoenix95, fpal552, gwencarson126, jordandragons, nightcrawler247, shauncheah, star-mine and yuginegi, thank you all for the support. Without any further ado, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: - I don't own Steven Universe or Dragons.**

* * *

Chapter 10 – Crystal Gems VS the Dragon Riders

After the whole corrupted gem incident, the riders and the gems came back to the village. It was almost night time when they got back to the village. The gems and the riders except Hiccup and Astrid went to their quarters to take some rest. Hiccup and Astrid went to Hiccup's house to inform the whole incident to the chief.

"What? A gem monster?" Stoic asked in a surprised tone. "Uh… yeah but don't worry, it was already taken care of." Hiccup quickly said. "Oh, that's a relief. The last thing we want right now is another monster like the Screaming Death."

"But how is that possible? I thought only those five came to berk." Stoic asked. "I don't know but they said they'll talk about this in the morning and, it's actually six." Hiccup said. "Six? Who's the other one?"

"Uh it's a lion, a _pink_ lion." Astrid said. "What? You are joking, right?" "Nope, I'm serious."

"Yeah, she's right, A pink lion. I don't know how it came here, but we'll be able to find out in the morning. I just needed to tell you about this soon." Hiccup said. "Okay, thank you son. I guess it's safe to tell some of our council members about this. We don't need to start a panic."

"Okay then, I'll get back to my house. See you tomorrow Hiccup." Astrid said and leave to her house.

The next morning, The Crystal Gems, the riders, Stoic and Gobber gathered at the great hall to discuss about the whole ordeal. Lion was nowhere to be found.

"Okay, so what is this gem monster thing yesterday?" Stoic asked the gems. "Gem monsters. We don't know how they came here but yesterday we found two gem monsters in the forest." Garnet replied. "Gem monsters? Care to explain what those are?" Gobber asked.

"To put it simply gem monsters, or corrupted gems are, well, monsters. They were once normal gems like us, who became corrupted because of a corruption light, as we said in the first day." Pearl began. "However, there's no way there to have gem monsters in this world because only the combined power of the diamonds can make a corruption light, and they used it only once as a last effort to defeat the Crystal Gems in the last gem war."

"Also, these monsters are different than the ones in our world." Garnet said. "How so?" Hiccup asked. "For some reason, these monsters didn't have any gems like us. Like they are not gems to begin with."

"Yeah right. Both monsters we defeated had little insects instead of gems. Like they were mutated." Steven said. "No not mutated Steven because when an animal got mutated, its body begin to mishap and-"

"No one's interested Pearl." Amethyst interrupted Pearl before her speech turn into a lecture. Pearl looked annoyingly at Amethyst before continuing. "Yes, as I said before, these insects are not mutated. It's like they become something like gems. After we poofed these monsters, we saw the insects inside them are glowing and after while they dead."

"Do you think this have something to do with the cube?" Connie asked. "Glad you asked Connie because I think it is. If you remember, the cube had six different colors on each side. And the portal was opened from the white side." Pearl said. "So what you are telling is that each side of the cube can do different things and one of those can turn a living creature into a gem." Hiccup finished. "Exactly." Pearl agreed.

"This is bad. We have to find that cube sooner or who knows what that thing can do." Amethyst said. "At least we have Lion. If you can convince that big lazy ball of fur, Steven; it will be a lot easier to find the cube."

"Oh yes, the lion, who is he, and where is he?" Hiccup asked. "Oh that's just my pet, Lion. He's probably sleeping somewhere, or doing whatever liony things he had to do." Steven said. "I believe he isn't going to be a problem, is he?" Stoic asked. "No no, he isn't going to hurt anyone. Unless someone tried to hurt him. Hehe." Steven said the last part nervously realizing they are with Vikings now.

"Yeah, we'll have to inform the village about him." Gobber said. "But why is he pink? I never heard about any animal with pink fur before." Hiccup asked. "I think he was brought back to life." Steven said. "What?" Everyone shouted in disbelief. "Yeah well, my mom and I can bring anyone back to life if we are quick enough. If we are quick enough, our tears can bring a person back to life. But when we do that, the skin and hair color of that person turns into shades of pink."

After that, there was a silent within the group for a few seconds. "Wow, you are full of surprises." Hiccup said breaking the silent.

After the meeting, the dragon riders and the crystal gems went outside to decide what to do next.

"So Garnet, what's our next move?" Amethyst asked. "Same as before. But we have to go out from the island because we already covered it all. We have to find a way to do it without a ship. Because it will take too much time." Garnet replied.

"But how are we going to do that? We need to find the cube soon." Pearl said. "We'll see about that. For now, let's just take a little break." Garnet said. "A break? We don't need a break. Well, I don't. I can take on any monster even now. Only losers need rest." Snotlout bragged.

"Oh yeah, then why were you so scared when that monster attacked us." Astrid said. "Yeah, your face was priceless." Ruffnut added. "I… I wasn't ready at the moment. That's all. But now those gems wouldn't stand a chance against me. I… I mean… gem monsters."

"Hey hold on." Tuffnut shouted. "Hold on hold on." He said with a thinking look on his face.

"Why what is it?" Hiccup asked. "Hold on… RIGHT, I got it." Tuffnut shouted. "Let's have a dual."

"What? A dual?" Pearl asked. "Yes, Crystal Gems vs the Dragon Riders. How was that?" Ruffnut added. "Well, it will be a good experience for all of us. We do have to get ready for future battles. What do you say Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"Wait wait hold on. Are you serious?" Hiccup asked. "Sure why not. You can't fight a monster if you can't at least fight a human." Garnet said. "Oh Yeah! To the arena!" Tuffnut shouted.

* * *

The riders and the gems entered the former arena now dragon academy and began to discuss about the dual.

"So, how do you want to do this?" Hiccup asked. "Bare handed or with weapons?"

"We don't have a problem about using weapons." Garnet said. "What do you guys say?" Hiccup asked his friends. "Sure." "Yeah!" They said. "Okay then. Now we have to decide who we are going to fight against."

"I'll go with Connie. I needed to fight her since the gem monster." Astrid said. "Okay, it is on." Connie said with a competitive look.

"Right, Fishlegs, who do you wanna fight against?" Hiccup asked. "Uh… actually, I've been thinking, maybe… you know, I'm not into those fighting stuff… so…"

"Okay, you don't have to fight. Also we have more fighters than them." Hiccup said. "Who else don't want to fight?" He asked. "I don't." To everyone's surprise, it's Garnet who said that.

"What? Why is that?" Astrid asked. "Because the twins both need to fight against Amethyst and if I participate in the dual, then they can't do it. I think Amethyst also like for a little challenge. Not to mention I'm too hard for you." Garnet said with a little smile at the last part.

"I think you are scared." Snotlout said. "Oh boy." Amethyst said face palming. "In that case, why don't you all fight against me, 1 against 6." Garnet said. "Aka 2 vs 6." Steven whispered to Connie who chuckled in return.

"Really?" Astrid asked. "Mm hm. After you guys are finished, you can fight with me." Garnet said casually.

"Oh yeah, she is going down." Tuffnut said. "Don't celebrate yet, you have to fight us first." Amethyst said. "So, you two wanna fight against me, okay. Get ready to have your butts kicked." She said with a grin.

"Right, I'll fight against Steven because we both use Shields and that leaves Snotlout against Pearl. Is that okay with you two?" Hiccup asked. "Y… yeah…great." Snotlout said, looking at Pearl, who had an evil grin on her face. Amethyst came up to Pearl and said, "Don't go too hard on him Pearl."

* * *

The first dual was against Steven and Hiccup. They entered the arena while the others remained above, observing. Gobber was also with them. Hiccup had his special shield with him. They walked to the each side of the arena and turned to each other. Then Steven summoned a shield and prepared for the fight.

"Right. I need a clear fight. Knock your opponent to win the fight before the time runs out." Gobber said from the above, pointing at a sundial. "Begin!"

With that, Steven and Hiccup slowly walked towards each other. Steven suddenly threw his shield at Hiccup who blocked it easily.

"You know, throwing your only defense is not a good idea." Hiccup said to Steven, who quickly summoned another shield. "Oh, of course." Hiccup said to himself rolling his eyes.

"You blocked it. But can you block this." Steven said before summoning another shield and throwing both of them at Hiccup. "Two shields?" Hiccup said before blocking them quickly, but he staggered when the second shield hit him. "Huh! That's-" Hiccup was not able to finish his sentence as Steven quickly ran up to him and slammed at him with another shield. Hiccup flew back and hit the wall from the force.

"Yeah, way to go Steven." Ametyst shouted. "Wow, who is that kid?" Snotlout asked, shocked. Back at the arena,

"Hey, you okay?" Steven asked. "Cuh… cuh… you are strong… cuh…" Hiccup said coughing. He then got up and raised the shield and aimed it at Steven. Steven also raised the shield and walked at Hiccup.

Hiccup quickly lowered the shield at Steven's feet and quickly shot a bola. This caught Steven off guard and the bola wrapped around his feet and he dropped to the ground. Steven tried to take off the reins but Hiccup quickly ran up to Steven and changed his shield into a crossbow with an arrow and aimed at Steven.

"That's it, we have a winner. First round goes to the dragon riders." Gobber said. "Yeah. Good job Hiccup. Yeah." Other riders shouted. Hiccup gave Steven a hand who accepted it. "You fought pretty well." Steven said. "You too. If the bola launcher didn't work, I don't know what else to do to defeat you." Hiccup said. "Yeah. It surprised me. You said you use a shield, not a shield that can launch, bo..las."

* * *

The next fight was against Pearl and Snotlout. They entered the arena and went to each side of it. Snotlout raised his long sword and stood ready. Pearl summoned a spear from her gem and spins it before dropping to her stance. This made Snotlout nervous.

"Wow, she looks very skilled." Astrid said. "Wait till you see her fight. By the way, she trained Connie to sword fight." Amethyst said. "Really. Oh, Snotlout's in big trouble." Astrid said with a smile.

"Ready! Begin!" Gobber shouted from the above.

"Okay, so you ready?" Snotlout began. "'cause, you know, I'm the best fighter here and I don't want to hurt a beautiful women like you."

"Oh how sweet of you. But don't worry. I happen to be the first member of the Crystal Gems. Besides; gems are far stronger than humans." Pearl said with a grin. "O.. okay, if you say so." Snotlout said nervously.

Then Snotlout ran towards Pearl with a war cry and raised his sword to streak at Pearl. Pearl grinned at this and easily side stepped and smacked Snotlout on the back using the blunt side of her spear.

"OW!" Snotlout cryed in pain. The audience laughed at this. "Oh, is it too hard? Do you want me to go easier next time?" Pearl said mockingly. "N.. no, it's okay. I didn't even felt that." Snotlout said nervously. "Oh really? Then I think you don't mind if fought a little harder." Pearl said with a smile. "N.. not at all."

They circled each other for a few seconds. Pearl had a smirk on her face. Snotlout was looking everywhere to find a way to defeat her. Then he saw the sun, and quickly got an idea. He waits for the best moment and when he got that, he quickly reflected the sunlight into Pearl's eyes using his swords.

Pearl tried to cover her eyes from her hand. Using the chance, Snotlout quickly ran towards Pearl and attack her. His sword was almost at her neck when all of a sudden, Pearl attacked his sword so fast, that Snotlout's sword got flown across the arena in a split second. Pearl was still covering her eyes but had a smirk on her face.

"Huh. Cheap tricks, not gonna work on me." Pearl said. Snotlout was shocked for a moment from what happened before getting back to normal. He lost his sword but he decided to quickly punch Pearl so he can get a little time and distance to retrieve his sword back. By the way, Pearl's so skinny while Snotlout's all muscles. He quickly punched Pearl. But to his surprise, Pearl caught his arm with her free hand with no struggle.

"Huh what? How did-"

"Well Snotlout, I see a little problem with your punch." Pearl said like a teacher, teaching her students. "What?" Snotlout asked, confused. "Yes, look carefully, you need to punch like THIS." Pearl said before punching Snotlout.

* * *

"Ow… owowow…" Snotlout cried touching a black eye on his face. "Huh! That should teach you to respect women." Astrid said with a smirk. "Hmph…" Snotlout grunted.

"Okay, that's a win for the gems." Gobber said. "Right, who's next."

"Connie, wanna go next?" Astrid asked. "Okay."

Then Astrid and Connie entered the arena. Just like before, they went to each side of the arena.

"Careful Connie." Steven shouted from the above with a nervous look. Connie gave him a thumbs up. Garnet patted Steven on the shoulder reassuring that everything is okay.

Astrid raised her battle axe and stood ready. "Ready?" She asked. Connie drew her sword from the back and dropped to her stance, with her sword held high from one hand and the other hand extent forward.

"How in the world is she holding that sword using one hand." Snotlout asked, shocked to see Connie holding a sword as large as her using one hand without any effort. "Never judge a person by the appearance." Garnet said with a smile.

"Ready, Begin!" Gobber shouted. Astrid and Connie circled each other for a moment, studying each other. From what Connie saw, she was able to tell Astrid is a fierce fighter. Strong, determined and skilled. On the other hand, Astrid also deduced these traits in Connie.

"What are they, doing? Aren't they going to fight?" Tuffnut asked. "They are studying each other. That's a very useful technic than bragging before the fight." Pearl said looking at Snotlout. He smiled nervously. "The more you know about your enemy, the more it is easier to defeat them."

Astrid and Connie circled each other for a few seconds waiting for the other to make the first move. After a while, Astrid jump forward with her axe raised above beginning the fight. Connie brought her sword and blocked the axe easily. Then she pushed her sword forward, causing Astrid to move backwards. Astrid quickly stopped herself and moved her axe to the side, making Connie to lose her balance for a moment. Astrid quickly swung her axe horizontally. But Connie quickly regained her balance and ducked before the axe could hit her.

Connie quickly hit Astrid with the blunt of her sword causing her to stagger back. Without giving her any chance, she quickly swung her sword vertically at her. Astrid quickly recovered before bringing the blade of her axe up to meet the blade of Connie's sword. They then exchanged more swings at each other but neither of them gained the upper hand over the other. They kept this for a few more minutes.

"TIME"S UP!" Gobber shouted from above causing the fight to end. Astrid and Connie looked exhausted. They sheathed there weapons. "It's a draw."

"What the? Who is that girl?" Ruffnut asked. "No one was ever able to defeat Astrid."

"But she end the fight in a draw." Tuffnut added. "Oh man, now we have two Astrids to worry about."

"You are good. Never had a fight like that for a long time." Astrid said. "Thanks. I have a great sensei." Connie said. "A what?" Astrid asked puzzled. "Oh... a teacher." Connie replied. They then left the arena. When they get back to the others, Steven hugged Connie.

"Connie that was amazing." He said. "Thanks Steven. I try my best." Connie said. "And, it's all because of Pearl by the way."

"Oh thank you. But really Connie, you already exceeded my expectations." Pearl said.

"Okay, enough talking, let's go to the next fight." Amethyst said. She then looked at the twins. "So, you two against me huh?"

"Yeah, and you are going down." Tuffnut said then fist bumped with Ruffnut. "We'll see about that. Now let's go." Amethyst said and left to the arena, the twins following her.

* * *

Just like before, they went to the each side of the arena. Tuffnut and Ruffnut had spears with them. Amethyst summoned a whip and stood ready.

"Begin!" Gobber shouted. As soon as he said that, Tuffnut and Ruffnut rushed towards Amethyst with a battle cry. Amethyst had a bored look on her face. When the twins got closer to her, she simply jumped above them.

"Huh, is that all you got?" Amethyst asked mockingly. "No, there's more." Said Tuffnut before rushing towards Amethyst again. "Seriously?" Amethyst asked herself with a smirk. She again jumped away from Tuffnut. Ruff tried attack her but she easily dodged it and moved away.

"Come on, what are you doing? You didn't land a single hit on me yet. This is boring." Amethyst shouted. "She is too fast and small. It's hard to hit her." Tuffnut said to Ruffnut. They charged at Amethyst again. When they got near, they swung their spears at her. But instead of moving away, Amethyst let go of her whip and caught the spears.

"Too small huh? Then how about this." Amethyst said before she was engulfed in a white light. The twins felt their spears going up but didn't know why until the light disappeared. When the light disappeared, they saw that Amethyst was taller and more muscular. Everyone's jaws dropped except the Crystal Gems.

"What? How did she?" Hiccup asked in disbelief. "Oh yeah, Purple Puma has entered the battle." Steven shouted.

"Our body is not like yours." Pearl began "our body is actually an illusion made of solid light. So we can alter its shape when we needed. But we usually don't shape shift, instead of Amethyst who shape shift all the time. She's like a master of it."

"Wow, you guys are amazing." Hiccup said.

Back at the arena, the twins were shacking in fear. Amethyst pulled the spears up and the twins quickly let go of them and moved back. "Nice sticks you got there." Amethyst said examining the spears. Then she threw them away and they got stuck in the wall. "Ugh… this is taking too long. Amethyst said before shape shifting back to normal and summoning a whip. Then she wrapped it around Tuffnut.

"Huh, hey, let me go." He shouted. Ruffnut tried to run away. "Oh no you don't." Amethyst said before rolling into a ball and rolled around the twins very fast, dragging Ruffnut along the way. Once she was finished, the twins were tied by the whip and dropped on the ground. Amethyst was standing beside them holding the whip with a foot on them. "Done."

"Huh, seen that coming. Amethyst wins." Gobber shouted.

* * *

After the fight, everyone took a little break. The riders gathered in a corner and started to discuss about the fight.

"Right, we only won one fight. Two fights for them, one draw. If we were able to win this fight, we can end the duel in a draw." Hiccup said.

"But it won't be easy. Connie was really skilled and she was trained by Pearl. And you know how skilled she is and strong for a skinny person like her." Astrid said, looking at Snotlout. "She, is the leader of the Crystal Gems." Astrid said pointing at Garnet.

"Also, we won't be able to disarm her. She's using gauntlets. We can't take them off." Fishlegs said.

"He is right. Let's give her all we've got." Hiccup said before heading to the arena where Garnet was already waiting for them.

The riders entered the arena while the Crystal Gems stood above. Garnet was standing in the center of the arena while others stood around her.

"Before the fight begins, I have something to say." Garnet began. "You don't have to knock me down to win the fight. All you have to do is land a single hit on me and you win." Garnet said confidently.

"What, really? A single hit? This is going to be easy." Snotlout said. "Hell yeah." Tuffnut agreed.

"Okay then, everyone ready? Begin!" Gobber shouted from the above.

Everyone slowly came towards Garnet. Garnet stood firm with her gauntlets on her hands. Snotlout attacked first. He ran towards her and jump attacked Garnet. She easily moved away from his attack. Then Tuffnut charged at her from behind with his spear pointing at her. But Garnet quickly moved to the side and grabbed the spear from her left hand and using the momentum of Tuffnut, swung the spear left, which threw Tuffnut at Ruffnut. Garnet quickly swiped Snotlout legs using the spear and when he was falling, quickly hit his back using the spear.

Hiccup used his bola launcher to stop garnet but she quickly dropped the spear and ducked and the bola got wrapped around poor fishlegs. Astrid raised her axe and attacked Garnet. But she quickly grabbed the blade using her left hand and flipped it to the side causing Astrid to let go of her axe. She quickly hit her stomach with the handle of the axe and she fell down holding her stomach. Hiccup ran at Garnet and tried to attack her with his shield. Garnet quickly attacked his shield using her right hand and Hiccup got thrown back with a spin. Astrid tried to swipe Garnet's legs but before she was about to hit her, Garnet brought the handle of the axe in between their legs still holding the axe from the blade. She quickly kicked the handle and it then hit Astrid's leg. She quickly turned the axe the other side, still holding from the blade and smacked Astrid's shoulder. An arrow come flying at Garnet but she blocked it using the axe, and moved back in time to dodge hiccup's shield, that he threw at her. She quickly grabbed the shield when it was passing by her using her right hand and redirected it back to Hiccup, which hit his leg knocking him down.

After that, everyone was knocked on the ground except for Fishlegs. He quickly realized this and dropped in fear that Garnet was going to hit him. For a moment no one said anything. The Crystal Gems looked at Gobber to see he was looking at Garnet with wide eyes and an open mouth.

"Uh… are you gonna say it or not." Amethyst asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Uh… G- Garnet wins. And the Crystal Gems win the dual." He finally said.

* * *

 **And done. This was originally going to be a two part chapter but I wasn't able to think of something to add to the second part of the dual to be a complete chapter so I wrote this as a one chapter. Also, I thought it will make up for the long wait. This is the biggest chapter I wrote so far. So until next time, R &R.**

 **Cpt. Leo, out.**


End file.
